Lovely Whouffle One-Shots!
by inthelittledoctor
Summary: Basically just Whouffle drabbles and stuff. One-shots! Rated M just encase! Make sure you leave a snazzy prompt please!
1. Why is there a Police Box outside?

**O-hai der lovely fanfiction readers! This is my lovely first fanfiction. Well, it might be lovely...depends...anyway! It's going to be one-shots! And I'd love it if you guys could drop me some ideas/prompts/lovely suggestions from lovely people! Any who... (See what I did there? Who. No? Okay...) That's enough rant for now! Onto the lovely Whouffle/Just friends, sorry! one-shots! Oh and by the way, this prompt is just something I thought of. Basically one of Clara's students see the TARDIS and are interested in it an yeah! To the prompt!**

* * *

><p><em>Why is there a Police Box outside?<em>

Just another boring school day, Lily thought. Only ten minutes left in English and she was free, but until those ten minutes passed, it was just another boring school day. Lily was one of Clara's year eight students, and Lily was glad that she had Ms. Oswald. Well, she didn't know if glad was the right word to describe it. More like, she appreciated being in Ms. Oswald's class. Ms. Oswald was the nicest English teacher in the whole school, but her being a nice teacher doesn't make her class any less boring. Lily looks at the clock. Nine minutes and forty three seconds. She sighs and starts to scribble down 'important' notes.

"Lily, will you please read chapter three section two aloud to the class."

Lily looks up at Ms. Oswald and frowns slightly,"Do I have to? I mean, there's only," She glances at the clock,"Nine minutes and fifteen seconds left of class."

"Would you rather write a ten page essay on how that clock is more interesting than me?"

"Only if I can write about me falling in love with the clock and our love being forbidden so we run away together."

"Uhm...why would you fall in love with a clock, Lily?"

"Because it understands my struggle with time being linear."

"Just read the section."

"Dang."

Lily opens her book and starts to read the section aloud, when suddenly, there's a noise outside. _Vworrrp vworrpp._ **(A/N: IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL THE SOUND THE TARDIS MAKES?) **All of the year eights look outside. Except Tom, Tom's too busy reading fanfiction on his phone and he doesn't even notice the noise. Half of the class stands up and runs over to the window. Lily stays in her seat and looks at Ms. Oswald. Ms. Oswald looks like a big bundle of mixed emotions. Scared, happy, nervous, mad, and some other emotions that Lily couldn't identify.

"Woah, look guys! Across the street! There's a Police Box that wasn't there earlier today!" One of the students shout.

Clara bites her lip,"Everybody sit back down please! Lily was in the middle of reading and we still have a few more minutes of class left!"

All of the people standing up groan and sit back down. Lily glances at the clock. Only twenty two seconds left of Hell for today. She really didn't want to read anymore, so she decided to question Clara.

"Ms. Oswald, what was that sound, and why are you mad?"

"I have no clue what that sound was, probably just construction or something! Yeah, defiantly construction! And I'm mad because...uhm...Everyone got out of their seat! Yup! That's why I'm mad!"

"Are you lying?"

"Pft, what no!"

Lily raises an eyebrow and the bell rings.

Clara smiles,"Oh, well, look at that, the bell! Bye!"

Lily sighs and stands up. She looks outside, and to her surprise, there actually was a Police Box. Her favourite subject was History, so it was rather exciting to see an actual proper Police Box. She quickly picked up her stuff and rushed to her locker. She gets her back pack and jogs to the Police Box. She grins and circles around it, running her hand across the side of the blue box. She tries to open the door. _Damn, it's locked. _She takes a bobby pin out of her hair and smirks. She looks around to make sure no one was around. She looks back at the Police Box, but then freezes. Was that Ms. Oswald? She looks behind her and sees Ms. Oswald with a key in her hand.

"Uhm, Lily, what are you doing?"

Lily raises an eybrow,"I'm trying to pick this lock. What are you doing?"

"Uhm...walking to my house?"

"Well, then why did you stop here?"

"Well, because I was interested in what you were doing! Obviously!"

"Why do you have a key in your hand?"

"Uhm...House key!"

Lily stares at her blankly,"Seriously, that's what you're going with? Wow. Gimmie!" She grabs the key from Clara and puts the bobby pin back in her hair.

"Oi! What are you doing?!"

"Using the key. Much easier than lock picking." Lily puts the key in the lock and unlocks it. She smirks.

"Why do you have a key to this Police Box, Ms. Oswald?"

"Uhm, I don't know if I want to answer this question."

Lily shrugs and opens the TARDIS door. She gawks and steps into the TARDIS.

"Hello, Clara! I'll just be a second, I'm doing some repairs!"

Lily looks back at Clara,"What the hell is this?! How is this bigger on the inside? And who the hell is he?!"

Clara walks into the TARDIS and sighs,"This is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. It can travel anywhere in space and time. And that person down there," She points to under the console, where the Doctor is," Is the Doctor. He's a time traveling alien with two hearts."

"What? You're joking, right?"

"I wish."

The Doctor walks up to the console and points at Lily,"Who's she?"

"I'm Lily. One of Ms. Oswald's students."

"Ah, interesting. I like your lavender hair. Lavender hair is cool. Clara, good news, I'm dying my hair lavender!"

"No you aren't, chin."

Lily look at the console and presses a button.

"Oi! No, don't do that! You don't know how to fly the TARDIS!" The Doctor presses a button.

"Oh, I bet you I can figure out how to fly this in less than five seconds!"

Lily runs around the console pushing random buttons and pulling random levers. The Doctor chases her around the console, trying to stop her from messing with the buttons and levers. Clara joins in on the Lily chasing and starts to yell at Lily. Lily pulls the all-important-lever and the TARDIS shakes. The Doctor and Clara bump into each other and fall to the ground. Lily laughs and presses a button. The TARDIS stops shaking. The Doctor and Clara stare at each other, too stunned to do anything else.

"Hi," Clara whispers after a while.

"Hello, Clara," The Doctor whispers.

Lily rolls her eyes,"Yes, I get it, you two are madly in love. Now will you get off of each other?"

They both blush darkly,"We aren't in love!" They both say at the same time.

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that," Lily mutters.

The Doctor gets off of Clara and they both stand up. Clara smooths out her skirt and looks at the Doctor.

"What was that?" The Doctor asks.

"You're both so obviously in love."

"We are not!"

Clara glares at Lily,"Just stop it, you two!"

"Not until you admit that you're in love with the Doctor!"

"I'm not in love with the Doctor!"

The Doctor pouts and whimpers slightly.

"Oi! What are you pouting about, Chin?!"

"Mehh, it's nothing!"

Lily rolls her eyes,"He loves you."

Clara blushes,"Do you love me, Chin?"

"Pft, me love a human! Ha! Never! Okay, maybe. Possibly. Would it be bad if I said yes? Because I think that I might fancy you."

Lily sighs,"Alright, that's it. I'm leaving. I've heard all I've needed to hear. You two lovebirds have fun!" Lily walks to the TARDIS door and starts to open it.

"Wait, where did you land the TARDIS?!" The Doctor says, worried.

"At my house, genius."

"Oh..."

"Okay, so this was cool and all, but you better come back with an actual Police Box next time! Bye!" Lily swaggers out of the TARDIS **(A/N: I had to) **

"Bu- wait! Next time?! I-" Clara puts a finger on the Doctor's lips.

"Shush, Chin Boy," Clara moves closer to the Doctor," And I think I might fancy you too."

**Hey der! So this was really random and it kinda went everywhere, but that's what happens when I give myself a prompt. Anyway... I would love it if you would Favourite, Review, and possibly follow the story! Don't forget to leave me a lovely prompt! And until next time, Good bye my lovely people!**


	2. Martha and Clara both Fancy The Doctor!

**Hai there my lovelies! So, Two people *Cough* Synoko and Danosaur *Cough* Asked for smut. I'm not doing smut for the second One-Shot! Gawsh. Anyway, so this lovely prompt came from the lovely NotsoSmartguy (Who is actually very cool because he made my day by Favouriting and following and reviewing and all dat stuff) So, his prompt was the Doctor introducing Clara to Martha. I kinda just want to make them hate each other because they both fancy the Doctor. Pft, we'll see where it goes.** **I don't know. I write these authors notes before I write the story.**

_Clara and Martha both Fancy The Doctor!_

Clara had decided that she wanted to meet one of the Doctor's previous companions. She had begged him for days on end, and he finally gave in one day when Clara was baking a soufflé and attacking him with flour. They went to go see Jack, which, now that the Doctor thought about it, was one of the worst decisions he had ever made. Let's just say it involved Zygons, clones, bananas, and lots of kissing. He wasn't proud of what he had done. Anyway, he decided Martha might be a better companion after that fiasco.

They landed in the middle of a field. So far this was going better than the trip with Jack. The Doctor and Clara walk out of the TARDIS hand in hand and look around.

"Slitheen!" The Doctor points at a Slitheen.

"What the _hell_ is a Slitheen?!"

"It's an alien from Raxacoricofallapatorious!"

"Raxacorico- wha?!"

"Never mind! We'll talk about it later! Run!" He starts to run away from the Slitheen, dragging Clara behind him.

"Oi! You two! What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?!" Called a woman.

The Doctor looks at the woman and grins,"Martha Jones!"

Martha holds up a water gun and aims it at the Slitheen.

"What are you going to do with a water gun?!" Clara yelled.

"It has vinegar in it."

The Doctor smiles,"Ah, yes, vinegar. The Slitheen's weakness!"

Martha smiles at the Doctor then shoots the Slitheen. The Slitheen explodes, getting Slitheen all over Clara, the Doctor, and Martha. Clara grimaces and runs her fingers through her gooey Slitheen covered hair. Martha looks at the Doctor and Clara.

"So who are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor! And this is Clara!" He puts his arm around Clara.

Martha grins,"Doctor! It's great to see you!"

"Great to see you too, Martha! Where's Mickey the idiot?"

"Mickey's…uhm…I actually have no clue where Mickey is. He was just here a few seconds ago…"

"Oh, well I'm going to go try to find him! I'll only be a second!" The Doctor wanders off in search of Mickey the idiot.

Martha looks around awkwardly,"So…"

"So…I'm Clara! The Doctor's current companion!"

"I'm Martha. The Doctor's old companion!"

Clara fakes looking surprised,"I had no clue!"

Martha laughs,"So, I have a question for you!"

"Okay, go for it!"

"Do you fancy the Doctor?"

Clara blushes and bites her lip,"Uhm…I might possibly."

Martha rolls her eyes,"You do fancy him. I see it in your eyes when you look at him. And I see it in his eyes too. I'm jealous."

"Why are you jealous?"

"Because I used to fancy the Doctor and he never once looked at me in that way. Although, he did kiss me."

"Wait, he did _what_?!"

"Hasn't he kissed you? Or haven't you kissed him?"

"No! We haven't kissed! Why did he kiss you?!"

"Because he had to make it seem like I was an alien so he got some of his DNA on me by kissing me."

"Ugh, this isn't fair!"

Martha smirks and crosses her arms,"You should kiss him."

"Ugh, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me in that way!"

"Yes, he does."

Clara groans,"He doesn't."

"Stop arguing with me! Just kiss him when he gets back here! I dare you!"

As if on que, the Doctor showed up with Mickey the idiot. The two of them reminiscing about something or another. Clara blushes and looks at the Doctor.

"I found Mickey! He was in a tree. No clue why. Anyway, what have you two been talking about?"

Clara bites her lip and glances at Martha. She takes a deep breath out,"Doctor?"

The Doctor looks at Clara,"Yeah?"

Clara grabs the lapels of his tweed jacket and pulls him closer to her, their lips smashing together. **(A/N: IT SOUNDS REALLY PAINFUL, BUT IT'S NOT SUPPSOSED TO SOUND PAINFUL.) **The Doctor gasps and flails around for a few seconds before his eyes flutter shut and he starts to give into the kiss. They kiss for what seems like forever, but is in reality, only a few seconds. Clara pulls away from the kiss and bites her lip. The Doctor bites his lip, his whole face Crimson Horror red.

"Uhm, Clara, what was that for?"

Clara smiles slightly and says nothing. She lets go of his lapels and looks at the ground. The Doctor grins and looks at Martha. He straightens his bow tie.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Martha!"

"It was nice seeing you too, Doctor."

"Bye for now!"

"Bye."

The Doctor grabs Clara's hand and runs to the TARDIS. The Doctor walks over to the console and glances at Clara. He smiles sheepishly and puts his hand on a lever.

"So, Raxacoricofallapatorious."

"Raxacoricofallapatorious."

The Doctor grins,"You did it! You said it right! I love you! Pretend I didn't say that last bit!"

Clara giggles,"I love you too!"

**OH GOD, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THIS CHAPTER WAS A SPECIAL AMOUT OF BAD. I don't know how to write as Martha because she was my least favourite companion (sorry!) And just ugh. Mickey did nothing but distract the Doctor. I just wanted Martha and Clara to talk. I don't know. Oh well, Don't forget to favourite, review, and follow and I will love you forever and ever! Also, please leave a prompt if you have any good (or not so good) ideas!**


	3. Maybe we can't work!

**Hello, lovely pudding brains! I would like to thank whoufflelover, Synoko, and NotsoSmartguy, for their support by following and favouriting (And some reviewing)! So, this prompt was given to me by one of my friends, they told me to write a prompt where the Doctor and Clara are already dating, but Clara breaks up with the Doctor. Like, half of this chapter is how they both react to the break up. So here we go! It's time for me to break my own heart!**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe we can't work!<em>

Clara storms into the TARDIS, fuming with rage.

"Clara! I'm sorry!" The Doctor pleads, stumbling into the TARDIS.

"No! You don't get to be sorry! What you did was horrible and I'm not forgiving you!" Clara shouts.

The Doctor whimpers,"But Clara!"

"No! Why would you even do that?!"

"Because I needed to save you!"

"You killed a whole planet! Me and your wife were the only ones left alive! Why was your wife even on the planet?! I thought she was dead!"

"She is! But our time lines are all wibbly wobbly! Nothing happening in order!"

"Wait, why are you even dating me if you have a wife?! Why don't you just go find her and spend the rest of your lives together?! I'm sure she'd be thrilled to travel with you!"

"I don't want to travel with her! I want to travel with you!"

"Well I don't want to travel with you anymore!"

"W-what?!"

"You heard me! Now take me home!"

"No, Clara, please, we can work this out!"

"I said, take me home!"

"I don't want to lose you!"

"It's too late, Doctor! You already made your decsision to kill a whole planet, just to save two whole fucking people! Now. Take. Me. Home!"

The Doctor whimpers and starts to walk around the console slowly, pulling a few levers and pushing some buttons. The TARDIS shakes for a few seconds then stops, leaving the console room silent. The Doctor glances at Clara and bites his lip.

"Do you want me to come back next Wednesday?"

"No."

The Doctor pouts,"Why not?"

"Because I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Yes! I am! Because we can't work together! You can just go crawling back to your damn dead wife!" Tears form in Clara's eyes.

"I don't love River Song! I love you! Please, don't leave! I can find a way to make us work!"

"No! We'll never work!" A tear runs down Clara's face.

"Clara! Please, we can at least try!"

"No, Chin Boy!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so! Now goodbye!" Clara turns around and storms out of the TARDIS, tears streaming down her face. She bursts into her flat and slams the door behind her. She collapses on the floor in front of her door, burying her face in her hands and crying her heart out. Clara Oswald had just lost the love of her life, just because he was trying to save her.

* * *

><p>The Doctor should've chased after her. He knew he should've. Now she was gone, and he could never see her again. Well, he could see her again, but she didn't want to see him. He really should have chased after her, begging her to forgive him. Telling her he would do anything to have her back. But now she was gone. It was too late. He was so old and daft. It was at that moment that he realized something. She was so young and clever. They were almost exact opposites. <em>Maybe they couldn't work.<em>

* * *

><p>Clara's life was over. She stood up, praying that just maybe,<em> just<em> _maybe_, some daft old Time Lord would come knocking on her door. Begging for her to come back. But there was no knock. Only silence. She lets out a ragged breath and stumbles into her room, collapsing onto the bed. She buries her face in her pillow and screams. _This is it, _Clara thought, _this is where my life ends. I might as well just kill myself. _She sobs loudly into her pillow.

* * *

><p>Clara woke up in the middle of the night, her pillow damp, her eyeliner smeared, hair sticking to her face. <em>He's gone. I'm alone. <em>She starts to cry again, not caring about anything else in the universe other than the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor. Why did she break up with him? He was just trying to save her. She was so stupid. So _useless. _She was nothing without the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had to move on. Just like he did with everyone else. It would take him longer to move on from Clara, a lot longer, but he had to do it. He eventually did move on. It took hundreds of years, but he finally moved on. He found another companion, Kira, who helped fix one of his broken hearts. Kira couldn't fix the other broken heart, that heart would be forever broken. He told her stories about Clara all of the time. About how wonderful and clever she was. About how madly in love he was with her, until one day she broke his heart. Kira told him to go win Clara back, but he refused, saying that Clara never wanted to see him again, and that he didn't still love Clara. Kira never believed that last bit. He was so obviously still in love with Clara, but she would never point out that fact. He would have to figure out himself that he wasn't over her.<p>

* * *

><p>Every single day of Clara's life seemed the same after she broke up with the Doctor. Go to school, sulk around, pretend to be happy until you get home, cry your heart out when you get home. On weekends she would only sulk. Stay in bed all day, thinking about how badly she had screwed up when she broke up with the Doctor. Part of her still believed that he was going to come back, that one day she would hear that noise the TARDIS made. The strange wheezing that gave her hope. She had tried going on dates, but no one even compared to the Doctor. Until two years later, when she met Danny Pink. She had decided that she had to move on, it had been a whole two years, after all! She went on a date with Danny Pink and they fell in love. They got married three years later and Clara was actually happy for the first time in five years. She thought about the Doctor every once and a while, she still cried over him sometimes. Danny would ask her why she was crying. She would tell him that it was nothing, she just felt sad. He never believed that.<p>

Clara still believed that the Doctor might come back, even when she was in her death bed with Danny by her side. She wanted to see him one last time. Tell him that she never truly moved on, but part of her knew that the Doctor would never come back. She took a deep breath in then out, she knew she was about to die, and she didn't want to waste her last words. So she said something she'd been wanting to say for forever. Something she hoped that if she said it, the Doctor would come back.

"Rescue me, Chin Boy, and show me the stars."

Then something amazing happened, she heard the TARDIS. She saw the Doctor come bursting out of the TARDIS and Clara Oswald was truly the happiest she had been in her whole life. Her eyes fluttered shut and she died with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD, THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WROTE (IN MY OPINION), LIKE WOW, I ALMOST CRIED AT SOMETHING I WROTE. SO COOL. ANYWAY, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! ALSO, IT'D BE GREAT ID YOU COULD LEAVE ME A PROMPT, BECAUSE I'M VERY LOW ON THOSE! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES! <strong>


	4. It's Just Like Falling in Love Again!

**HEY THERE! SO IT'D BE LOVELY IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME PROMPTS! I ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT AFTER THIS ONE! THANKS! Anyway, so I'd like to thank everyone for their support! There are people all around the world reading this and that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. So, this prompt was just a title my friend gave me *Clears throat* **_**It's Just Like Falling in Love again! **_** Instantly I thought 12****th**** Doctor and Clara. So here I am, writing some very lovely Whouffaldi! It's going to be a rather short chapter. Hope you enjoy it though! OH, ALSO, OH MY GOD, GUYS, THE FIRST CHAPTER JUST HIT 100 VIEWS AND IM SOOOOO HAPPY! 100 PEOPLE TOOK TIME OUT OF THEIR DAY TO READ MY STORY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

><p><em>It's Just Like Falling in Love Again!<em>

Clara knew it wasn't going to be easy to get along with the new version of the Doctor. He was a lot different than the last Doctor. Her Doctor. He was so much darker, not as child-like, and he looked and acted so much older. Clara never really had the slightest interest in pretty young boys, but she also doesn't have that much of an interest in grumpy old men. She'd been trying to get along with him, but he seemed to decline her kindness. He always seemed like he was in his own little world, and he only listened to Clara every once and a while. And she was the only person he would listen to. No one else.

One day, Clara decided had had just about enough of him, so she decided to confront him.

"Doctor, can I talk to you?"

The Doctor looks at Clara and raises an eyebrow,"What do you want to talk about?" **(A/N: HIS EYEBROWS ARE SO MAJESTIC) **

"Well, you've been kinda isolated lately and I was wondering why."

The Doctor looks at the console,"I've been isolated now have I? I had no clue."

Clara lets out a frustrated sigh,"Doctor. Just tell me why you've been isolated."

"I work better on my own. I don't need anyone else."

Clara glares at him,"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I don't need a companion."

"Are you trying to get me to leave?!"

"What? No. You aren't my companion."

"Then what the hell am I, Doctor?!"

"You're my carer. I need a carer."

Clara smiles slightly,"And why exactly do you need a carer? You are a doctor after all."

"You think that I actually want to care? No, caring is your job, and that's why I need you."

Clara rolls her eyes and grins. The Doctor looks at her and grins.

_This version of him has changed so much. _Clara walks over to the Doctor and rests her hands on the console. _Maybe with enough time, we'll be able to get along better than friends. _The Doctor glances at Clara and smiles at her, Clara allows herself to smile back. _Maybe, just maybe, we can fall in love again._

* * *

><p><strong>Well hai there! I loved writing this chapter so much! I'll love you forever if you favourite, review, and follow! And please please please please please give me a prompt! Like I said earlier, I only have one prompt left and I need more!<strong>


	5. Welcome to the World of Fanfiction!

**Well, I'm down to my last prompt :( If you lovelies could please leave a prompt, even if it's something extremely weird! I wouldn't care! Even if you were a guest! Just pleeeeaasseee! Anyway, so this prompt is Clara and the Doctor discovering fanfiction! And I thought, why not make Clara's students write fanfiction about her and the mysterious man called 'the Doctor' that visits her classroom every once and a while! Small amount of smut!**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the World of Fanfiction!<em>

The Doctor had been coming into Clara's classroom a lot in the middle of lessons, and as much as Clara enjoyed having him around, it was rather annoying when he was interrupting every other lesson to rant on about something none of the students understood.

Clara was packing up for the day, when she saw that one of the students had put an essay (or what she thought was an essay) on her desk. She picks it up and reads the cover. _Show Me the Stars, Chin Boy!_ Clara smiles slightly. She puts the essay in her bag and walks out of her classroom.

Clara walks into the TARDIS and takes the essay out of her bag.

"Hello Clara!"

"Hi, Chin!"

The Doctor points at the essay,"What's that?"

Clara looks at the essay,"Not sure yet. I think it might be an essay."

"Let me see it."

Clara hands him the essay and leans on the console.

"_Show me the stars…Chin Boy? _Who's Chin Boy?! And what's a fanfiction?!"

Clara raises an eyebrow,"Fanfiction?"

The Doctor points at a part on the cover that says,'A Fanfiction by Lily White'. Clara looks at that part of the cover,"Wait, Lily wrote this?!"

She grabs the fanfiction from the Doctor and starts to read it aloud,"Clara had been in love with the Doctor for a while now, and she decided that today would be the day that she told him that."

The Doctor blushes,"Wait, what? You aren't in love with me are you Clara?!"

Clara blushes and continues to read,"Little did Clara know, the Doctor also loved her, but he wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon." Clara raises an eyebrow at the Doctor,"Do you love me, Doctor?"

The Doctor blushes dark red,"I-may...No! Pft! How ridiculous! Of course not! Don't be stupid!"

Clara giggles,"Clara approached the Doctor,'Uh, Doctor, I need to tell you something.' Clara shifts around awkwardly. 'What do you need to tell me?' the Doctor asks. Clara bites her lip and looks into his eyes. She kisses him passionately and the Doctor flails around. She backs him up into the console and…uhm…wow…" She blushes darkly and bites her lip. She glances up at the Doctor.

"What? What happened?"

"Well…" Clara blushes darkly.

The Doctor grabs the fanfiction from Clara and starts to read where she left off,"-He starts to give into the kiss and his tongue..._slides_ into her mouth. His erect-"The Doctor blushes darkly,"W-what?!"

"I know right!"

They read more of the fanfiction and stop halfway through, the fanfiction getting way too intense for them. Both of their faces were Crimson Horror red.

"Wow…" The Doctor says nervously.

"Why did we…Why did she write about us…"

"I have no clue…"

"I feel like we should finish it."

"Why?!"

"Because I want to know how it ends."

The Doctor sighs and hands her the fanfiction. Clara starts to read it aloud,"He pushes her up against the wall and their lips smash together. Clara moans quietly into the kiss."

Clara finishes reading it and slowly places it on the console. Both the Doctor and Clara say nothing. Clara glances at the Doctor and bites her lip. The Doctor shifts around awkwardly and finally breaks the silence with a weird noise that sound like a dying cat. Clara giggles.

"What kinda noise was that?" She smiles slightly.

"I don't know!"

"You're so weird!"

The Doctor smiles slightly,"But seriously! Lily's only a year eight student! How did she know all of that stuff?!"

Clara shrugs,"I don't know! I'm just as scared as you are!"

"Merrrrrrr!"

Clara laughs,"Stop making weird noises!"

"But Mehhhhh!"

Clara giggles,"Stooppppp!"

"Neh."

Clara grins and hugs the Doctor,"I missed you."

The Doctor grins and hugs her back,"I would say that I missed you too, but I just skipped to next Wednesday!"

Clara stops hugging him and raises an eyebrow,"Why did you skip to next Wednesday? Don't you have stuff to do?"

"Pft, stuff to do. You're more important than all of the stuff I have to do! Pretend I didn't say that…Ah, wait! You never answered the question I asked you earlier! Are you in love with me Clara Oswald?"

Clara bites her lip and looks at the ground. The Doctor puts his forefinger and thumb on her chin and moves her head so she's looking up at him.

"Clara," he whispers.

Clara looks into his eyes,"Why would it even matter if I loved you, Chin? It's not like you would love me back. You said it yourself, you don't love me."

He smirks slightly,"Clara, do you love me or not?"

"Yes! Of course I do, Chin! Why does it even matter?!"

The Doctor leans in closer to her and whispers,"It matters because I lied."

"Wait, you l-"The Doctor cuts her off by kissing her passionately. Clara's eyes widen and she blushes darker. Her eyes flutter shut after a few seconds and she starts to kiss him back. She wraps her arms around his neck and backs him up into the console. She pulls away from the kiss and smirks.

"So, you love me, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Clara pushes up against him and leans in closer to him,"Then how about we reenact that fanfiction?"

The Doctor smirks and kisses her deeply, he slides his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Lily walks into class the next day and walks over to Clara's desk. Clara looks at Lily and grins, a dreamy look in her eyes.<p>

Lily giggles,"So , did you enjoy my story?"

"Mmmm…"

Lily laughs,"Are you okay?"

"W-what? Pft, of course I'm okay!"

"Okay…So what did you think of my story?"

"Well…I was going to give you a detention for writing something like that about one of your teachers…but…it turned out to be somewhat realistic…"

Lily bursts out laughing,"W-what?!"

"Well…uhm…" Clara blushes darkly.

"Oh my God! Did you two?! Oh my God, that's hilarious!"

"Shush! Don't tell anyone anything! But, yes, we might've…"

Lily tries to stop laughing and catch her breath,"How…How realistic was the fanfiction?"

"Very…"

Lily bursts out laughing again,"Oh God! I can't breathe! This is so perfect!"

"Shush! Now go sit down before I give you a detention!"

Lily stumbles over to her seat and collapses down into it. Alex, the boy behind her, pokes her shoulder. He raises an eyebrow,"Why are you laughing so hard?"

"Because Ms. Oswald slept with the Doctor!" Lily says loudly. So loud in fact, that the whole class heard her. The whole class bursts out laughing.

"I'm going to kill you, Lily!" Clara shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took a while to write, because writers block is a bitch. Any who, it would mean the world to me if you Favourited, Followed, and REVIEWED! Also, I really need prompts! This was my last prompt and I need more! So please please please please please leave a prompt! I'll love you forever and ever if you do!<strong>


	6. Clara's Got a Hot Date!

**Hey guys! So who else thought listen was the most amazing episode of Doctor Who to have ever lived? SPOILER ALERT BTW: CLARA TALKED TO THE DOCTOR AS A KID AND IT WAS AMAZING AND CLARAS DATE WITH DANNY WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN THE UNIVERSE. AND DID ANYONE ELSE THINK THAT CLARA AND DANNY MIGHTVE HAD SEX? LIKE, CLARA SAID,"I'll show you what you're nervous about." SOOO….DID THEY? WELL, IM GOING TO BE WRITING SMUTTY FANFICTION ABOUT THE BOTH OF THEM. ANY WHO, That's enough rant. I just really love Danny (Rupert) and Clara together. So anyway, this chapter was made because, well, FREAKING DANNY AND CLARA. So Danny and Clara go on a date and the eleventh Doctor stalks them and ends up doing something the twelfth Doctor did. (BUT OMG, WASN'T IT SO CUTE WHEN CLARA HUGGED 12 IN LISTEN?!)**

* * *

><p><em>Clara's Got a Hot Date!<em>

"Doctor, I can't travel with you today, I have a date and I don't want to miss it."

These were words the Doctor had been dreading. Words he never wanted to hear, but he was hearing right now.

"But Clara! It's a time machine! We can travel for as long as we want and still be back in time for tea!"

"I don't want your time machine overshooting and me missing my date."

"Who are you even going on a date with?!"

"His name's Danny Pink and he's a very nice bloke, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't stalk me on my date and ruin everything."

The Doctor huffs and whines,"I don't ruin everything, Clara!"

"Just, please don't stalk me and Danny."

"Pft, fine."

"Thank you."

"Have fun on your date with a colour."

Clara rolls her eyes,"Bye."

She turns around and walks out of the TARDIS.

"I hope your date goes horribly," the Doctor mumbles.

Clara sits in across from Danny,"Sorry if I'm a little late. I got a little distracted."

Danny smiles slightly,"It's fine…uhm so….what did you get distracted by?"

"Oh, just one of my friends. They wouldn't stop talking! It was horrible!"

Danny laughs,"Well, at least you're here now!"

Clara laughs,"Yup!"

Danny taps his fingers on the table,"So…"

Clara bites her lip,"So…"

Danny looks around the restaurant awkwardly. Clara glances around the restaurant.

Danny looks at Clara,"Do you have Lily as a student?"

"Oh my God! Yes! She wrote a story about me and my friend and it was just all smut! I was scared!" **(A/N: LETS JUST PRETEND THE DOCTOR AND CLARA DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER IN THIS UNIVERSE.)**

Danny laughs,"She walked up to me yesterday and asked if I fancied you!"

Clara raises an eyebrow,"What'd you tell her?"

Danny grins sheepishly,"I told her I might fancy you a little."

"Good answer, Pink!"

"Don't use my surname!"

"Fine, Dan the soldier man!"

Danny's eyes widen,"W-wait, what?"

"Dan the soldier man. What, do you not like it?"

"N-no. It's just, I had a little toy soldier when I was a boy and I called it Dan the soldier man…"

Clara laughs slightly,"What, you named a soldier after yourself?"

"No, I didn't. I had a dream about it. Or…was it a dream? Was that even the dream I had…?"

"Uhm, are you doing okay over there Danny?"

"I think so. It's just, this dream I had when I was a kid. I don't know if it's a dream I actually had. I might've been awake during that time…and, there were people! Yes! I was awake! Wasn't I? I don't…"

"Danny, you're scaring me."

Danny squints at Clara for a few seconds then his eyes widen,"You were there! But, how were you there?! And there was this, old Scottish man… Trying to find Waldo in a chapter book…"

Clara's eyes widen,"Danny, what happened when the old Scottish man and apparently me were there?"

"Well…I was having this nightmare about someone grabbing my foot from under the bed…and I was scared and you came in and comforted me. Then there was something under the blanket, and, the Scottish man made it go away…but it took my bedspread…then you put little toy soldiers on the floor around my bed, and you made one with no gun the captain, and I called him Dan the soldier man, and you…you…" Danny's eyes widen more,"You looked like you had heard that name before."

Clara grabs her coat,"Y'know, I think I should probably go! Yeah, sorry!" Clara says in a high, nervous voice.

She puts on her coat and walks out of the restaurant quickly.

* * *

><p>Clara opens her bedroom door, but it doesn't open all the way. She looks on the other side of her bedroom door. The TARDIS. Of course.<p>

"Doctor, what the hell are you doing here?!"

No response. Clara huffs and closes her bedroom door. She storms into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where the hell are you?! You ruined my date and I want to yell at your stupid face!"

Still no response. Clara huffs again and bursts out of the TARDIS. She collapses onto her bed and starts to cry.

* * *

><p>There's a knock at Clara's door. Clara sniffs and looks up.<p>

"Go away, Doctor! Haven't you already ruined enough?!"

"Who's this 'Doctor'? It's Danny. I wanted to apologize for everything."

Clara's eye widen,"U-uhm. Okay! One second!"

She hops off her bed and looks in the mirror(s).

"Eh, good enough." She whispers.

She walks over to the door and opens it slowly. She smiles slightly at Danny.

"Hi," She whispers.

"Hi," Danny looks at Clara,"Have you been crying?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Ugh, this is all my fault. Sorry."

"No! It isn't your fault. It's mine, I was the one that left."

Danny bites his lip,"Can I maybe come in?"

Clara looks at her bedroom door,"Uhm…yeah, but I have to tell you something first."

Clara steps out of her flat and closes the door behind her.

Danny raises an eyebrow,"What do you need to tell me?"

"The truth."

And that was when Clara Oswald told Danny Pink the truth about her whole life. About how she met a mad man with a box. About how she travels through all of time and space in that box every Wednesday. She told him about every single adventure the Doctor and her had been on. She told him about jumping into the Doctor's time stream and being torn into a million pieces. She told him about Gallifrey and the Time Lords. She told him absolutely everything. Then, Danny Pink did something very unexpected. He kissed Clara Oswald.

Clara's eyes flutter shut and her eyebrows just about reach her hairline. She opens her flat door and they both stumble into her flat, their lips still locked. They stumble over into her bedroom and both fall onto the bed. Both of them were so entranced by the kiss, they didn't notice the sound of a sonic screwdriver, or Clara's bedroom door opening. Nor did they notice the Doctor walking in and staring at them, his eyes filled with sadness.

But they did however notice, the sound of the TARDIS door slamming shut. Clara's eyes widen and she pushes Danny off of her. She quickly scrambles off of her bed and into the TARDIS. Danny follows close behind her. Clara looks around the console room, but doesn't see the Doctor. She runs down the stairs and sees the Doctor sulking under the console. She sighs and walks over to him.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looks up at her and frowns. Clara frowns slightly,"What's wrong?"

"You're on a date, and you're kissing your date."

"Uhm, yes, that's kind of what people who dating do. Does it bother you or something?"

The Doctor nods.

"And why exactly does it bother you?"

"'Cause I might like you…"

Clara blushes,"Doctor…I…I like you too, but I have Danny. And he's actually a human and…Sorry…But, I don't…I want to date Danny. Besides, it's not like you can't find some other girl."

Clara bites her lip and looks at the console above her,"I'm going to go back to Danny."

"Wait…"

"What?"

The Doctor steps forward and puts both of his hands on her cheeks. He kisses her deeply and passionately. Clara's eyes widen and she pushes the Doctor away from her,"Doctor!"

"Sorry…" He mumbles.

"Why would you even do that?!"

"I don't know…"

"Ugh, I'm going to leave the TARDIS, and then you're going to leave and think about what the hell you just did!"

The Doctor whimpers,"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough!"

Clara storms up the TARDIS stairs and out of the TARDIS. She collapses onto her bed and lets out a shaky breath. Danny walks out of the TARDIS and sits on the bed,"What happened?"

Clara looks at Danny and bites her lip,"He kissed me."

Danny's eyes widen,"He did what?!"

"I don't even understand why he kissed me. I told him that I wanted to date you and not him because apparently he fancies me and Ikindafancyhimtoo. But, anyway, I'm dating you and I want to date you and not him."

"Wait, what was the part after he fancies you?"

"Imightpossiblyfancyhimtoo."

"Wait, if you both fancy each other, then why aren't you already dating?"

"Because we just found out that we both fancied each other and I already have you and I really like you."

Danny sighs and hugs Clara. Clara hugs him back and smiles slightly. Maybe she had made the right choice choosing Danny over the Doctor. Danny's life was so much less complicated, and Danny was human. Clara sighs happily and hugs Danny tighter.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, Danny," she whispers.

Danny smiles and whispers,"I think I've already fallen in love with you."

* * *

><p>The Doctor mopes to the TARDIS library and searches the book shelves. He takes a book off of one of the shelves and sits on the floor. <em>Clara Oswald. It's time to find out what choice you made. <em>He opens the book and starts to flip through it. He stops on a page and reads it out loud,"Spouse: Rupert (Danny) Pink."

He slams the book shut and throws it at the ground.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! So, I'd just like to let you know that I'm too lazy to proof read this stuff, so excuse any errors I make. So, the Doctor got friend zoned. That was fun to write! And the last part with the Doctor in the library was just something I wanted to add because I can. Any who, please leave a prompt for me! I have only one prompt (from the lovely NotsoSmartguy) that I'm working on right now…so if you could leave a prompt that would be fabulous! Please don't forget to favourite, follow, and review! I love you all, and until next time, peace out my lovelies!<strong>


	7. Clara's a Cute Cat!

**Hey guys! Really sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters! I've been busy writing an amazing prompt NotsoSmartguy gave me! So hopefully that'll be up by tomorrow! This prompt was just something I came up with at school. It's rather silly and makes almost no sense, but oh well! Clara's a cat!**

* * *

><p><em>Clara's a Cute Cat!<em>

"Clara? Clara?! Where are you?!" The Doctor shouts, walking into the console room. He had just seen her a few minutes ago, and now she was gone.

He scratches the back of his head and looks around the console room. His eyes widen slightly when he sees a cat. _Why was there a cat in the console room? _Did Clara bring it in? Did Clara even own a cat?

He walks over to the cat and kneels down in front of it,"What are you doing here, huh? Did you wander into here while I wasn't looking?"

He examines the cat. It had chocolate brown hair and eyes. That was weird. Cats usually don't have brown eyes. Wait a minute. _He recognized those eyes._ His eyes widen slightly.

"Clara?" He shouts

The cat meows and jumps slightly, brushing up against his legs.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're Clara."

The cat meows and sticks its tongue out slightly. The Doctor looks behind the cat and sees Clara's clothes in a heap.

"Oh for God's sake, Clara. I told you not to touch the discomcatulator!" He huffs and stands up,"I'd just like to find one companion that actually listens to me."

He looks down at cat Clara and smiles slightly,"You are a rather cute cat, though."

Cat Clara purrs quietly and her tail starts to wag. She rubs up against the Doctor's legs.

"Even though you're a cute cat, you're a cuter human. So I'm going to go get the recomcatulator, then we're going to have a talk about you touching things I tell you not to touch."

Cat Clara stops purring and whimpers slightly.

The Doctor sighs,"It's not my fault you don't listen to me. Now, I'll be right back."

He leaves the console room and comes back in with a cat toy. He places it on the ground in front of her.

"That's the recomcatulator. If you bite into it, you'll turn back into a human."

Cat Clara taps the cat toy a few times with her paw then licks it. She nibbles at it and grimaces.

"Oh, come on, it can't taste that bad."

Cat Clara looks up at him with pleading eyes.

He sighs,"Here, I'll make you a deal. If you bite into that, you can force me to do something. Anything."

She looks down at the cat toy and frown slightly. _You better not be lying about this deal, Chin Boy._ She bites the cat toy and scrunches up her face. Light swirls around her and she transforms back in to a human. She looks at the Doctor and smiles slightly. The Doctor blushes darkly and throws his hands over his eyes.

Clara raises an eyebrow,"What's wrong?"

"You're not wearing anything!"

Clara looks down and blushes darkly. She was naked. The Doctor had seen her _naked_. She blushes darker,"Oh…"

"Please put on your clothes!"

Clara giggles,"You sure you don't want to look one last time?"

The Doctor blushes darker and stammers,"Wha- I- buh-Why woul- mehhrr…" He starts to make unintelligible noises.

Clara laughs,"I was joking, Chin!"

She picks her clothes up and puts them on. She smiles,"There we go! Dressed!"

The Doctor takes his hands off his eyes and grins, his cheeks still slightly rosy,"So…That talk!"

Clara groans,"I don't want to talk about not listening to you!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because, I don't want to tell you why I don't listen!"

"But I want to know why you don't listen. Is there something distracting you? Am I not interesting?"

"You're stupid face distracts me."

"Oi! My face isn't stupid!"

Clara giggles,"It is sometimes!"

The Doctor pouts,"It is not!"

"Yes, it is, Chin. Just accept it. Now, let's go see some planets!"

The Doctor sighs and mutters,"You're lucky I like you." He runs around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers.

* * *

><p><em>{6 months later}<em>

Clara swiftly moves through the crowd towards the Doctor. They were at a ball, trying to find some Zygons. But Clara didn't care about the Zygons at the moment. She cared about dancing with the Doctor. She holds out her hand to the Doctor.

"Dance with me, Doctor."

The Doctor looks at her and frowns slightly,"I can't. I'm trying to find Zygons."

"On the contrary, Chin. I still get to force you to do something."

The Doctor sighs, he had completely forgotten about the deal he made with her. "Clara, could we maybe dance later? Like, when there are no Zygons around? And we aren't in public?"

Clara smiles and shakes her head no,"Nope, sorry, you're dancing with me right now, Chin Boy."

The Doctor sighs again and smiles slightly,"Fine, Soufflé Girl."

He takes her hand and forgets about the Zygons, his thoughts focused on her. Clara drags him into the crowd and they dance the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! This was just a weird idea I came up with…so…not really the best. Any who! Next prompt is just, so amazing, and I'm in the middle of writing it right now! So hopefully I'll finish it by tomorrow *Fingers crossed* But yeah, please favourite, follow, and leave a review! It be absolutely lovely if you would leave me a prompt, and until next time, peace out my lovelies!<strong>


	8. Consult Your Doctor if Changes Occur!

**WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE LOVELY WHOUFFLE ONE-SHOTS! I'd like to thank NotsoSmartguy for all of their support. They are a very lovely person. They gave me this fabulous prompt, which was a challenge to write. I didn't even focus at school today because I was busy thinking about how to write this. IT'S JUST SUCH A GOOD PROMPT. So without further ado, HERE IS THE STORY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! (I'm really proud of the title name for some reason.)**

* * *

><p><em>Consult Your Doctor if Changes Occur!<em>

Naya's Doctor was gone, and she had no clue how to deal with it. He was her best friend. Her only friend. And he was gone. She felt so alone. She didn't know if she was going to like this Doctor. He seemed nothing like the old Doctor. He was younger, so much younger. His eyes were happier. He wasn't Scottish anymore. Nothing was the same, and Naya didn't like it.

* * *

><p>"Naya, are you paying attention? I've asked you the same question several times now," Clara says, annoyed.<p>

Naya snaps out of her trance and her eyes widen. She had been thinking about the Doctor, about how she cope with the Doctor changing.

"Uhm, sorry Ms. Oswald. What was the question again?"

Half of the class snickers. Clara sighs," What does Valerie have to overcome?"

"Wha- who's Valerie?"

"Have you even picked up your book?"

"Pft, what? Of course I have."

"What is the main character's name?"

"Uhmmmmmm…Nick?"

"No! Nick was the one that killed all of those kids then killed himself! He died at the beginning of the book!"

"Oh…Jennifer?"

"That's the author!"

"Oh. I defiantly knew that. Just…testing…you?"

Clara huffs,"You obviously haven't read the book. Even though you've had a whole month to read it."

"It's not my fault! The TARDI- I mean, I was busy!"

Clara bites her lip. _Was she going to say TARDIS?_ "That's no excuse. I'd like to see you after school please."

Naya throws her head back and groans,"But Ms. Oswald, I have something really important to do after this!"

"Whatever it is, it can wait."

"No it can't! I don't know if he'll wait for me or not! What if he just leaves! I don't know what he's like now! What if he doesn't like me?!"

Clara raises an eyebrow,"Who's 'he'?"

"He is my Doctor!" Naya shouts. She looks down at the ground, with sadness in her eyes,"Well, he used to be my Doctor anyway," She mumbles.

Clara's eyes widen and she says nothing. _Naya's Doctor. _The bell rings and everyone in the class leaves except for Naya. Clara plants both of her hands on her desk and takes a deep breath out. She had already put all of the pieces together. She knew what Naya was talking about. Naya traveled with the Doctor. And the Doctor had regenerated.

* * *

><p>Naya walks up to Clara's desk and sighs,"Can we make this quick? I really need to go talk to someone."<p>

Clara looks down at her desk, thinking about the last version of the Doctor. _Her_ _doctor._ "Naya, I know what you're going through."

Naya laughs slightly,"You have no clue about what the hell I'm going through."

"Trust me, I know exactly what you're going through."

"Trust me, you don't."  
>"Your Doctor, what did he look like?"<p>

"Uhm, why is what my Doctor looks like important?"

"No, not what he looks like. What he _looked_ like."

Naya bites her lip, trying to hold back tears while describing him,"He was old…and grey…"

Clara's eyes widen. _'He sounds old.' _Tears form in her eyes. _'Is he grey?'_

"Uhm, Ms. Oswald? Are you alright?"

Clara nods,"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…remembering something…"

"What are you remembering?"

"My Doctor," Clara whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Naya's eyes widen,"Wait, you know the Doctor?!"

Clara nods,"Yeah, I travel with him."

"D-do you travel with my Doctor?! Can I see him again?!"

"Yes, I do travel with him, but you can't see him.

"Why not?!"

"Because you have to learn to like the new version of him almost as much as you liked the old one."

"Ms. Oswald, the Doctor was my only friend! I'm alone now and I need him more than ever!"

Clara sighs,"Go get a chair."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be talking for a while."

Naya sighs and grabs a chair. She places it in front of Clara's desk and sits down.

"So, let's start over with this conversation. When and why did your Doctor regenerate?" Clara asks.

Naya looks down at the ground,"Well, we were on Scaro…and he thought he could take on a whole Dalek fleet…on his own," Tears form in Naya's eyes,"He tried so hard. He fought harder than I had ever seen him fight before. He was so…dark…" She tries to fight back tears,"He couldn't defeat them all on his own though…They shot him. All of the remaining Daleks in that fleet…" She looks at Clara,"He was so brave through the whole regeneration process. He never really stopped smiling…" A tear rolls down Naya's cheek.

Clara smiles sadly,"He never really smiles when he's around me. He's always so isolated…"

"He didn't really smile that much around me either…it was weird to see him smiling so much before he regenerated…"

"Did he tell you anything before he regenerated?"

Naya nods slowly, another tear rolling down her cheek,"He told me he had fallen in love…Told me the girl he had fallen in love with left him so she could have a normal life with her boyfriend…" Naya sniffs,"He also told me that I had to be strong. He knew that I didn't have any friends…and, he wanted me to be strong. He wanted me to make more friends. He told me I didn't have to stay with the next version of him if I didn't want to. Said that if I did leave, he hoped I had a great life with tons of friends. Told me to never be alone…" She lets out a shaky breath, another tear finding its way down her cheek.

Clara bites her lip,"I wonder who he fell in love with…"

"He said she was the most amazing girl in all of space and time. He called her the 'Impossible Girl.'"

Clara's eyes widen and she puts a hand over her mouth. Tears form in her eyes,"He…He _loved_ me…"

"You were the impossible girl?"

Clara nods,"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I jumped into his time stream and was scattered across his time line."

"Wow…wait, you didn't tell me why your Doctor regenerated."

"He…he regenerated from old age…on Trenzalore. There were Daleks and Time Lords and just so much was happening…and all I was focused on was him…He didn't really tell me much…just that we all change, when you think about it. We're all different people, all through our lives," Clara tried to hold back the tears that she knew were coming,"He called me in the future before he regenerated. I was with your Doctor. He told me not to be scared, told me that he was going to be more afraid than anything I could imagine. He asked if I would help him, so I did. I helped him…" Clara then started crying, her face buried in her hands.

Naya bites her lip,"Ms. Oswald, how did you deal with the Doctor regenerating?"

Clara sniffs and wipes off her cheeks. She looks at the ground,"I just tried to get used to him…I had to keep reminding myself he was still the Doctor. He wasn't _my_ Doctor, but he was still _the_ Doctor. He changed a lot, but I got used to those changes…and, we're friends now…" Clara sniffs.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to get used to this Doctor. He's so…" Naya tried to think of the right word to describe him,"Different. He's almost completely the opposite of my Doctor."

"But he's still the same person. Same thoughts, same feelings."

Naya sighs sadly,"He's just not my Doctor…"

"I know. You want your Doctor back, but you can never get him back. I know how it feels, but trust me, it'll get better. You'll like this version of the Doctor almost as much as you like the last version of the Doctor. Trust me."

"It doesn't feel like I'll like him."

"Well you will."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've gone through everything you're going through, so just trust me."

Naya sighs and stands up,"I should probably go meet up with him…"

Clara nods,"Okay, come back to me if you have any more Time Lord troubles."

Naya turns around to leaves, but stops in her tracks. She stares at the person leaning on the doorframe. It was the Doctor. _Her Doctor_.

Clara looks at the Doctor and sighs,"What are you doing here and how long have you been here?"

The Doctor looks at Clara,"You weren't coming to TARDIS, so I came here to see why. And I've been here since you starting talking about the phone call…"

Clara sighs,"Lovely."

Naya opens her mouth to say something but no words come out.

"You might want to close your mouth before a fly decides to make its home there," The Doctor says to Naya.

Naya laughs slightly and smiles,"I've missed you so much."

"Wait, do I know you?"

Naya shakes her head no,"You don't know me yet, but you'll meet me some day."

"Well, I look forward to that day. Now come on Clara, let's go."

Clara stands up and sighs,"Well, it was lovely talking to you, Naya. Hope you and your Doctor have fun."

Naya nods,"Same goes for you, Ms. Oswald."

Clara smiles slightly and walks over to the Doctor,"Bye."

Naya waves,"Bye."

Naya pushes her key into the TARDIS lock and turns it slowly. She pushes open the door and steps into the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Came a voice from under the console.

"Hi, Doctor."

The Doctor walks up to the console and smiles at her. Naya smiles back at him.

He raises an eyebrow,"You actually smiled back, what's the occasion?"

"I'm just happy!"

"Wow, you being happy. This is a first!"

Naya glares at him and he laughs,"I was kidding! You just haven't been very happy lately and it's great to see you happy!"

Naya smiles slightly and walks over to the console,"So then, where are we off to today?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

"Hmm...Can we go to the past?"

"Of course we can! Anywhere specific you'd like to go?"

"Nope!"

"Well then, looks like we're going to be monks!"

Naya laughs and grins,"Sounds good to me!"

The Doctor starts to run around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. Naya smiles andwatches him run around the console. Maybe she could get used to this version of the Doctor. Maybe she could learn to like him almost as much as she liked the last Doctor. Maybe she would like him even morethan the last Doctor. She sighs happily as the Doctor grabs her hand and runs to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>HAI DER! Hope you enjoyed this prompt. It was rather good in my opinion. And it was really fun to write! ANY WHO! Please <strong>

**favourite, follow, and review and I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER! AND IF YOU COULD POSSIBLY **

**LEAVE ME A PROMPT, THAT BE FANTASTIC! UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEACE OUT LOVLIES!**


	9. A Letter to You, My Impossible Girl!

**Hey there my lovely lovelies! So I decided to write a prompt about Clara finding a letter from the eleventh Doctor! So yup! Hopefully it's relatively good!**

* * *

><p><em>A Letter to You, My Impossible Girl<em>

Clara picks up her bag and sighs. She picks up the papers off of her desk looks through them. _Essay, essay, essay, detention slip, essay, late homework, a letter. _She looks at the back of the letter and raises an eyebrow. _The Doctor._ She bites her lip slightly and walks out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Clara sits down on a bench and looks at the letter. She bites her lip and opens the letter. The first thing she noticed was the handwriting. It wasn't the new Doctor's handwriting. It was <em>her<em> Doctor's handwriting. She smiles sadly and starts to read the letter.

_Dear Clara,_

_You might be wondering why I'm writing you a letter. Well, I have something important to tell you, and this is one of the only ways I could think of telling you. _

_You're going to be with the next version of me by the time you get this letter. Hopefully you'll still travel with me even when I change. If you aren't with still traveling with me, then I guess you can ignore the rest of this letter. I mean, it doesn't really have to do with the next version of me. But, it kind of does have to do with him now that I think about it. I'm rambling in a letter aren't I? Oops._

_I need to focus on what I have to tell you. So, Clara, if you are still traveling with me, then that means you must still like the new version of me. Or you just want to use me for time travel. Which wouldn't be very nice. I'm just going to assume that you still like me. We are the same person, so if you like me, then you like him._

_I need you to do something for me, Clara. I need you to be brave and stay with him, no matter how stupid he is. Which, trust me, he is going to be very stupid and nervous around you. Please just promise me you won't leave him. He needs you more than anything in all of space and time, and I have no clue what he would do without you._

_Clara, I love you. I know it was probably the most obvious thing in the world, but I really love you. I love everything about you. Your beautiful eyes that I get lost in every time I look into them. Your adorable little nose. Your dimples, your hair, and your lips that look just so kissable. I love how brave and clever you are. I love how sweet you are and how you almost always seem to be happy. Your smile is so radiant and it means the world to me just to see you smile. I can't imagine a life without you, Clara. You mean the universe to me._

_I know that this letter probably doesn't mean that much to you, and I know it isn't very long, but I poured my hearts into it and I needed you to know that I loved you. I could probably write a book about all of the reasons that I love you, but this is just the short version. _

_I hope that this letter doesn't cause you to stop traveling with me, because if it does, then I'll probably just go back in time and stop myself from writing this letter. Tell myself to just tell you how I feel in person. Although, I could never work up enough courage to tell you how I feel. Not in a million years._

_I have no clue if you feel the same way about me. But if you do, it'd be great to know that! So…yeah. That's about all I have to say. I love you, Clara, and I hope you get along with the new version of me._

_Love,_

_The Doctor_

Clara stares at the letter, a tear rushing down her face.

"He loves me," She whispers.

She smiles slightly and stands up. She starts to read the letter again while walking to her flat, not paying attention to her surroundings. She bumps into someone and drops the letter. Her bag falls to the ground, papers falling everywhere.

"Oh no! Sorry!" A familiar voice says.

Clara looks up at the person and her eyes widen slightly,"Doctor," she whispers.

It was the Doctor. Her doctor.

The Doctor grins,"Oh hi there, Clara! I've been looking for you! I need to tell you something!"

Clara looks into his eyes and smiles. She had missed his eyes. "Can you tell me after I pick up the papers I dropped?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

Clara kisses his cheek and starts to pick up some of the dropped papers. The Doctor leans down and starts to help her pick up papers. He glances at Clara and grins. Clara sees him glace at her and smirks.

"Oh, I also have something to tell you!" Clara says happily.

The Doctor smiles and nods. He picks up the letter and raises an eyebrow,"Who's this letter from?"

Clara looks at him and grins,"You!"

The Doctor looks at her with a confused look,"Why would I write you a letter?"

"Read it."

The Doctor looks at the letter and starts to read it. His eyes widen,"Wha- I never finished writing this! An older gentleman told me to stop writing this!"

Clara giggles,"That older gentleman was you."

"What?! He was?"

Clara nods,"Yup!"

The Doctor points at a part of the letter,"Part of this handwriting isn't mine."

Clara grabs the letter from him and looks at the handwriting. Half of the letter was the new Doctor's handwriting. She smirks and shakes her head.

"Whose handwriting is it?"

"Yours."

"No, only half of it is my handwriting."

"Nope! It's all your handwriting! Just written by two different versions of you."

The Doctor sighs and finishes picking up all of the papers around him. He stands up,"Guess you already know what I was going to tell you then."

Clara smiles and stands up,"I do know, but I'd love for you to tell me in person!"

The Doctor grins,"Okay. Here it goes! I love you, Clara Oswald!"

Clara grins,"I love you too, Doctor!"

"Wait, really?!"

Clara nods and leans in closer to him,"I've wanted to do this for a while."

Clara's lips meet the Doctor's and his eyes widen. He moves his hands around and tries to find a place to settle them. He plants his hands on her waist after a minute and his eyes flutter shut. Clara puts her arms around his neck and pulls away from the kiss after a second. She rests her forehead on his chest and smiles.

He smiles sheepishly down at her and hugs her,"I love you so much, Clara."

"I love you too, Chin."

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO STONEHENGE! So I hope you liked this chapter. It was meant to be short, but I got carried away. Oops. Anyway, please Favourite, Follow, and Review! It'd be lovely if you could leave a prompt seeing as I'm out of those and all. So Yeah. Peace out my Lovelies!<strong>


	10. Rose Is a Little Jealous!

**Hi-a! How are you all doing this fine day? Sorry it took so long to post, I've had soooooo much homework. So, I was thinking about writing a new fanfiction. It'd be great if you could tell me your thoughts on that! Any who, this is another prompt given to me from the lovely NotsoSmartguy! Rose is back! And she's trying to break the Doctor and Clara up!**

* * *

><p><em>When Rose met Clara!<em>

"Doctor, where are we?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"We're at the 2012 London Olympics!"

"Why?"

"Because it's where the TARDIS landed. Do you have a problem with the 2012 Olympics?"

"No."

"Okay! Good! Now let's go!"

The Doctor grabs Clara's hand and grins. Clara looks at the Doctor and grins.

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'll only be a moment!" A voice calls from the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor and Clara both look at the doors and the Doctor's eyes widen slightly. Clara raises an eyebrow,"Who are you?"

"I'm Rose…Who are you? And what have you done to the TARDIS console?"

"We didn't do anything to the TARDIS console. It's been like this for a while."

"No, it hasn't."

"Yes, it has."

Rose huffs,"Whatever. We'll sort that out later. Now who are you?"

"I'm Clara."

"And who's he?" Rose points at the Doctor.

Clara looks at the Doctor, curious as to why he wasn't talking. She then sees that the Doctor's jaw had dropped and he was staring at Rose.

Clara raises an eyebrow,"Are you okay, Doctor?"

Rose raises her eyebrow,"Wait, that's the Doctor?"

Clara nods.

"Wow…Stop holding his hand!"

"Why?" Clara asks, confused.

"Because, he doesn't…Won't…uhm…Alien disease?"

Clara rolls her eyes. She looks back at the Doctor,"Close your mouth."

The Doctor closes his mouth and looks at Clara. He points at Rose,"Clara! That's Rose! That's actually properly Rose!"

"Okay, and?"

"I…uhm…missed her."

"Would you like me to sit in the corner alone while you two reminisce about recent travels?"

"No! I want you to talk to her!"

Clara sighs and looks at Rose,"Hi, Rose. I'm Clara. Nice to meet you. I travel through space and time with the Doctor. Can I go to a corner now?"

"No."

Rose huffs,"I told you two to stop holding hands!"

The Doctor quickly lets go of Clara's hand,"Sorry!"

Clara grabs the Doctor's hand,"I'm not letting go of Chin Boy's hand!"

Rose raises an eyebrow,"Chin Boy?"

"Yes! That's what I call the Doctor sometimes!"

"Well stop calling him that!"

"No!"

The Doctor squeezes Clara's hand lightly,"Calm Down."

Clara glares slightly at the Doctor,"No! I'm not going to calm down! I want to hold your hand and your stupid flower friend doesn't want me to!"

"Oi! Don't call me his flower friend!"

"What, are you his flower girlfriend?!"

Rose blushes slightly,"Wha- no!"

The Doctor bites his lip,"Can you both maybe calm down a little?"

"No!" Rose and Clara both shout at the same time. The Doctor frowns slightly.

"Now let go of the Doctor's hand!"

"No! There's nothing wrong with holding his hand!"

"Yes there is! Because if you're willingly holding his hand, that probably means you fancy him! And no one is allowed to fancy him other than me!"

Clara stays silent for a second then says,"You're jealous."

"I am not!"

Clara sticks her tongue out at Rose. Rose glares at Clara.

"Can you two just please stop arguing? And Clara, put your tongue away before I do it for you." **(A/N: DID ANYONE GET THAT REFERECE?)**

Clara blushes darkly and looks at the Doctor. Rose looks at the Doctor, slightly scared.

"D-did you just flirt with her?"

The Doctor shrugs and smirks slightly. Clara giggles slightly,"You would never kiss me in a million years!"

"Oh yeah, who told you that?"

"You!"

The Doctor fakes looking offended,"I never said such a thing!"

"Yeah, but you'd still never kiss me."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow,"Would you like me to kiss you?"

Rose glares at them,"I swear, if you two kiss, I will kill you both."

"I don't really mind being killed today. Do you mind being killed, Chin?"

"Nah, I've been killed too many times for it to be an insult."

Rose stomps over to both of them,"Ugh! Stop holding hands and stop flirting!"

Clara lets go of the Doctor's hand and the Doctor frowns.

Rose smiles slightly,"Thank you."

Clara sighs,"Why do you even have a problem with me and him being close?"

"Because, I just do."

"That's not a good reason."

Rose sighs,"I'm just kinda jealous for some reason. So could you maybe just, not be so close please?"

"No promises," the Doctor whispers.

Rose glares at the Doctor,"Why not?"

"Because I may or may not fancy Clara."

Clara blushes,"Wait, what?"

The Doctor blushes lightly,"I may possibly fancy you."

Clara bites her lip slightly,"Well…uhm…good to know."

Rose sighs,"You two…just…ugh…"

Clara giggles and her fingers intertwine with the Doctor's. Rose glares slightly at their hands but then sighs again. She turns around and takes a step towards the TARDIS door,"I'll just leave you two alone, I guess. Have fun."

"Oi! Rose!"

Rose turns around,"What?"

"Have fun with your version of the Doctor. He might possibly fancy you too."

Rose blushes lightly and grins. She turns back around,"Well, it was nice to see you two! Bye!"

Clara smiles,"Bye!"

"Goodbye, Rose!"

Rose walks out of the TARDIS and is met by her Doctor outside the TARDIS. He raises an eyebrow and looks in the TARDIS. The Doctor grins at himself and snaps his fingers. The TARDIS doors shut and Clara grins at the Doctor. The Doctor taps her nose,"So, where would you like to go, soufflé girl?"

Clara shrugs,"Wherever you want to go, Chin."

The Doctor lets go of her hand and smirks. Clara raises her eyebrow,"Where are you thinking of taking me to?"

"It's a secret!" He runs around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there my lovelies! So, I kinda starting losing interest in writing this about halfway through because I found out about the Caretaker and now that's all I can think about…Anyway! Sorry for not updating for a few days! School and such! So, please follow, favourite, and review! And if you leave a prompt I will love you forever and ever and ever! Until the next time, Peace out, my Lovelies!<strong>


	11. Most Certainly Defiantly Not in Love!

**Hello my lovlies! So sorry I haven't been posting. I've been rather busy...BUT I AM HERE NOW! FOR NOW AT LEAST! ALSO, WASN'T THE CARETAKER JUST SO FREAKING GOOD. I JUST ABOUT CRIED WHEN CLARA WAS LIKE,"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" JUST, UGH. SO GOOOOOODDD. Any who, This is just a short little prompt because the other prompt I'm in the middle of writing is super long and I'm not even halfway done yet! So here we are, quick prompt about stuff!**

* * *

><p><em>Most certainly defiantly not in Love<em>

The Doctor was most certainly defiantly not in love with Clara Oswald. He defiantly did not love how her makeup was always just right and made her look adorable. Or how tight her skirts were. Or how when she smiles she has the most adorable dimple. Or how kind she was. Or how funny she was. Or how nice. Or sweet. No, the Doctor was not in love with Clara.

So, when Clara walked into the TARDIS one day and asked him a rather peculiar question, he knew the exact answer. Well, he thought he knew the exact answer.

"Doctor, have you ever fallen in love with one of your companions?"

"Pft, what, no! Of course I haven't! A Time Lord like me falling in love with a human! What a daft thought!"

"Have you ever even fallen in love with anything? Anything at all?"

"Well, uhm, I'm rather fond of bow ties!"

"I don't think it's legal to date a now tie."

"It is on some planets!"

Clara sighs and plants her hands on the console,"How long has it been since you've been on an actual proper date?"

The Doctor bites his lip and starts to count on his fingers,"About 300 years I think."

"Wow, I'm actually surprised that you've been on a date that recently."

The Doctor's eyebrows raise, making him look offended,"Oi! What are you trying to say?"

"Well, you aren't exactly the romantic type."

"You don't need to be romantic to be able to go on dates, Clara!"

"I know, but you just seem like you'd be rubbish at dates."

He crosses his arms and pouts,"I am not rubbish at dates."

"Prove it, Chin."

He nods and uncrosses his arms,"Okay, I will prove it. I'll take you to my last date with River and you can-"

"No, Chin! I don't want to see your last date with your stupid wife!"

"River isn't stupid..."

"I think she is! And shouldn't she have been a companion that you fell in love with?!"

"Well...I didn't really fall in love with her."

"How does that even wo- you know what, I don't care! Now, date!"

"I can't think of any other dates I could bring you to that don't involve River."

"Then how about you take me on a date!"

The Doctor blushes,"Wha-buh...uhm...I...uhmmm..."

Clara grins,"Good to see that there are no objections! Now you can either take me on a date right now, or you can come back Saturday!"

The Doctor sighs,"I'll come back on Saturday, but don't expect anything too fancy."

"I can't even imagine you and fancy things."

"Oi!"

Clara giggles and kisses his cheek,"I'll see you on Saturday, Chin Boy!"

The Doctor grins sheepishly,"Goodbye, Clara."

"Goodbye, Doctor!" Clara skips over to the TARDIS door and waves. She steps out of the TARDIS and closes the door behind her.

The Doctor stares at the console and his eyes widen. _I have a date with Clara Oswald. _He grins and pulls a lever. He was done denying it. He was in love with Clara Oswald. And he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not the best, and rather cheesy. But that's okay, thats good. (I just made myself sad and just no) Any who, did anyone get my Three Doctors, Nine Companions, What Could Possibly Go Wrong? reference a few chapters ago? If you did, you are my new best friend. Please follow, favourite, and review and I'll love you forever! Also, leaving a prompt would be lovely! Until next time, peace out my lovelies!<strong>


	12. The Loneliest Are the Kindest

**Hello there lovely readers! So I am yet to see Kill The Moon, but I read a review and it sounds really good and I might cry at the end. Any who, new chapter, and it's short. I'm working on two long prompts for cclarasdoctor at the moment, so those should be up soon. Hopefully. Who knows. So here's a short AU prompt where the Doctor and Clara are both teenagers who don't know each other.**

* * *

><p><em>The Loneliest Are the Kindest<em>

There was always a boy sitting outside eating alone during lunch time, Clara noticed. She also noticed that he always sat in the same place. Under a shady tree. He cried sometimes and Clara didn't know why. She wanted to walk outside and sit down next to him and talk to him. Ask him what was wrong. Make him a little less lonely. She didn't know if he wanted to be less lonely, though. Maybe he wanted to be alone. Clara was intrigued by the boy, and she needed to know why he was always alone.

She asked people around school about him. Some said he was a monster, said that he destroyed everything he touched. Others said that he was not to be trusted because he had no friends. One person said something completely opposite of what everyone else was saying. She said that the boy was kind. She said that he fixed anything that wasn't right. She then told Clara exactly what Clara been searching for. She told her why the boy was lonely. She told her that all of the boy's friends had either left or died in an accident and everybody at the school was too afraid of him to want to he his friend.

Clara decided that she wasn't afraid of the boy and she wanted to be his friend. She talked to the girl some more and found out her name was Martha. Martha told her all the knew about the boy, whose name she had found out was John Smith, but his friends call him the Doctor. Clara also found out that that the Doctor ignored almost everyone who tried to talk to him.

But, Clara had hope. She thought that maybe he wouldn't ignore her. Maybe he would open up to her. Just, _maybe._

* * *

><p>Clara walks up to the Doctor at lunchtime the next day, a confident smirk forming on her lips.<p>

"Hello," she says quietly,"Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

The Doctor looks up at Clara and scoots over. He watches her sit down next to him.

Clara looks at him and smiles brightly,"Thanks!"

The Doctor nods and looks back down.

"So...do you always eat alone?"

The Doctor nods again and glances at Clara.

"Would it be okay if I ate with you ever once and awhile?"

The Doctor shrugs,"Why would you want to eat with me?"

Clara smiles slightly,"Because I want to get to know you better."

The Doctor sighs,"I don't really care if you eat with me or not."

Clara nods,"Cool, because I was going to eat with you even if you said no."

The Doctor lets out a huff of laughter,"So, why do you want to get to know me better? Most people at this school hate me."

"Well, you're always alone, and I thought you could use a friend. So here I am. I want to get to know better so we can be even better friends."

"So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Anything and everything."

"Uhm…Most of this school calls me a monster because everyone I've tried to be friends with disappears."

Clara nods,"Interesting."

"Why do you want to be friends with a monster?"

"You aren't a monster."

"Yes I am."

"You aren't. So stop thinking that you are."

"But, I am a monster, everything and everyone one I-"

Clara puts a hand over his mouth,"Shush."

The Doctor frowns and licks Clara's hand. Clara jerks her hand away from his mouth,"Did you just lick my hand?!"

The Doctor nods,"I did."

"Why?!"

"I didn't want your hand on my mouth."

Clara rolls her eyes,"You could've just asked me to take my hand off of your mouth."

"Nah, licking it was more fun."

Clara smiles and shakes her head,"You're so weird."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all, Chin."

"Chin?"

"You've got a big chin, so I'm going to call you Chin."

The Doctor rolls his eyes then looks at her,"Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Clara."

"Clara. That's a nice name." He says her name a few times, trying out different ways to say it. He smiles slightly,"Well, nice to meet you _Clara_, I'm the Doctor."

"Is your name seriously the Doctor?"

"No, it's John. But, people call me the Doctor."

"Ah, well, it's lovely to meet you Doctor," Clara holds out her hand.

The Doctor shakes her hand and bites his lip. _She's not going to want to be my friend for long. She's going to see the monster in me and leave like everyone else._

* * *

><p>Clara had been coming to eat lunch with the Doctor for almost a year now. They would sit under the tree and talk about whatever came to their minds. They mostly talked about school. Every once and a while the Doctor would talk about the idea of time and space travel and Clara would sit there listening to him, amazed by how smart he was. Clara would sometimes talk about boys she liked and the Doctor would frown and mope for the rest of the lunch because he was jealous of them.<p>

Today Clara came to the tree early, and to her surprise, the Doctor wasn't there yet. She sat down and started to eat her lunch, waiting for the Doctor to show up. The Doctor showed up 10 minutes later, apologizing about being late and sitting down next to her.

"So, Doctor, I have a question for you."

"And what would that question be?"

"Do you fancy any girls at this school?"

The Doctor blushes,"Uhm…well…there's this one girl…"

"Wait! You fancy someone! Tell me everything about her!"

"Well…she's clever and kind and caring and she's really pretty. She's feisty and…well…her nose is really cute."

Clara laughs,"That's brilliant! You're going to have to introduce me to her!"

The Doctor laughs nervously,"Yeah…I'll tell her that you want to meet her…"

Clara grins,"Cool!"

"So…how's Dave doing?"

"His name's Danny. And he's doing well."

"Do you still fancy him?"

"Of course I still fancy him, Chin!"

The Doctor sighs,"Lovely."

"Do you have a problem with me fancying Danny?"

"Nope."

"It seems like you do have a problem with me fancying him."

"Nah."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying.

Clara sighs,"So, tell me more about this girl you fancy. What's her name?"

"Well, uhm…Oswin?"

"Someone in this school is named Oswin?"

"Well, um, no. I just lied to you because I don't want you know their name. Why did I just tell you that I lied to you? Probably because I didn't want you to get mad at me."

"Doctor, what's their actual name?"

"Uhm…You're probably gonna laugh when I tell you, haha…"

"Doctor, just tell me."

"I have a question for you! A random question because questions are cool! Do you fancy me?"

"Doctor, don't," Clara's eyes widen,"Wait, What?!"

The Doctor blushes darkly,"Let's just pretend that I never asked that question."

"Doctor…who do you fancy?"

The Doctor sighs and looks into her eyes. Clara's eyes widen slightly and she blushes,"Doctor, please tell me who you fancy."

He sighs again and pokes her nose. He looks down and mumbles,"You."

Clara blushes darker,"You fancy me?"

The Doctor nods slightly.

"Well…to answer your question, yes."

"Yes?" The Doctor raises an eyebrow and looks at Clara.

"Yes, Doctor, I do fancy you."

The Doctor grins,"Really?!"

"Really."

He hugs her and Clara laughs,"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I love you!"

"I thought you fancied me."

"Is there a difference?" The Doctor stops hugging her and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is a difference. Fancying someone is when you like them more than a friend and maybe want to go out with them. Loving someone is when you want to spend the rest of your life with that one person and every time you're with that person you feel a mixture of feelings and I'm not good at explaining this stuff. Just Google search it or something."

The Doctor laughs and holds her hand. Clara blushes lightly and moves closer to him.

"So, Clara Oswald, would you like to go out with me?"

Clara giggles and rests her head on his shoulder,"I'd love to go out with you, Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! So…yeah…this was a thing…let's never talk about it again. Because it was cheesy as hell. Any who, please favourite, follow, and review! Leave a prompt and I'll love you forever! Until next time my lovelies, peace out!<strong>


	13. Where the Hell Have You Been?

**Hello! Welcome to yet another chapter of Lovely Whouffle One-Shots! I'm going to be writing a new fanfiction soon, so be on the lookout for that. This chapter was a prompt given to me by the lovely** **cclarasdoctor! I'm still working on the sick!fic with sick Clara, and I don't really see it being published anytime soon…so here's a chapter about Clara being tortured and the Doctor saving her! (ididntjudge) Oh, also, there's no holding back on this chapter. This is where the M rating comes in. THE CHILD GLOVES ARE OFF. Just so you know. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (Fuck. There. Proof of the matureness. I couldn't even type fuck without giggling...)**

* * *

><p><em>Where the Hell Have You Been?!<em>

The Doctor said he would be right back, and Clara actually believed him. But, much to Clara's surprise, he didn't come back. And now she was locked up and had no way of escape. The aliens that had her locked up were called Axos. Well, that's what she thinks they were called, she couldn't quite remember what the Doctor had told her they were called. Their name didn't matter to her, though. All that mattered was escaping.

She'd been locked up for God knows how long and she'd tried almost every way of escape. But, being locked up wasn't the worst part of being captured by Axos. The worst part was the torture. They would take her out of her confinement every other day and torture her in ways that she had never imagined possible. It didn't seem like they were just torturing her though, it seemed like they were trying to kill her. Every day it got harder and harder to escape.

The first day they had put her in a tub with water up to her chin. They smothered her face in milk and honey and flies started to fly around her face and nibble on her. She had somehow managed to escape, but she had no clue how. The Axos had caught her, of course, and put her back in her confinement.

But every time she was tortured, it got worse. They'd shoved her into a brass bull with a fire under it and tried to burn her alive. They'd tried to impale her and almost succeeded, but she escape with minor injuries. They'd used a Heretic's fork and she didn't sleep for three days. They'd tortured her in so many ways that she didn't even remember half of them. She knew that she hadn't been tortured in the worst way possible yet, though. She'd seen other aliens getting tortured in the worst way possible, and she never wanted that to happen to her. The Axos would change into tentacle creatures, and with one touch of a tentacle, the aliens would scream in agony and pain and then disintegrate. She'd only seen one alien get shocked instead of disintegrated.

Clara didn't think the torture would ever stop. She'd been locked up for over a year now and every other day they would come back and torture her. She never got more than a day of torture break.

* * *

><p>Today they came early, their golden covered eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. There were four eyes in the dark, which meant two Axos. They push her up against the wall and shackle her to the wall.<p>

Clara sighs,"So, what is it today? Are you going to finally kill me and put me out of my misery? Because that would be lovely."

One of the Axos grabs her shirt and rips it off. Clara's eyes widen,"W-what?"

The other Axos rips off her bra and holds up a torture device. A torture device that Clara recognized. The history teacher had talked to her about it at Coal Hill once. It was called a breast ripper. She gulps and glances down at her bare chest. The breast ripper was self-explanatory. It does exactly what it sounds like it would do. It rips up woman's breasts.

Clara struggles to try to escape from the shackles and one of the Axos holds down both of her arms to get her to stop. The other Axos lines the breast ripper up to Clara's right breast and starts to close it around her breast, the claw piercing into the skin. Clara screams out in pain tries to kick the Axos. The kicks seem not to affect the Axos and he digs the claws further into her chest. He starts to pull on the breast ripper, tearing across her breast. Clara screams a blood curdling scream and throws her head back. The Axos stops after a second and takes the breast ripper off of her right breast. She pants heavily and tears roll down her cheek. The Axos starts to line the breast ripper up with her left breast, but then stops and nods at the other Axos. The Axos holding onto her arms lets go and nods back. Both of the Axos leave the room and Clara bows her head. She starts to sob loudly and doesn't stop for hours.

Every time after she was tortured, she would think about the Doctor. She didn't know why she thought about him, she just did. She would think about why he left her. She would think about all of the adventures they could've went on. She would think about every single detail of his face and then she would cry harder because she missed him. And some part of her still believed that he would come back. But a small part of her knew that he would never come back. He had left her for dead.

* * *

><p>When Clara had finished crying, she glanced at her right breast and winced. She lets out a shaky breath and looks at her shackles.<p>

"Oi! You didn't remove my damn shackles!"

Clara waits for a second, and when the Axos didn't come, she sighed. She looks down at her feet and bites her lip. She shouldn't have let the Doctor leave by himself. She should've followed him, even if he was going to be a minute. The door opens in front of her and she looks up from her feet. Her eyes widen as she looks at the figure in the doorway. She had to be hallucinating. He couldn't be there. There was no way he could possibly be standing in the doorway of the room she had been locked up in for over a year. She had to be dreaming, or hallucinating, or something. The Doctor could not be there.

The Doctor quickly makes his way over to Clara, his eyes wide.

"Clara! What happened?!"

Clara laughs loudly and bows her head,"What happened?! What the _fuck_ happened?! I'll tell you what the fucking hell happened. You _left_ me. You left me here to die! I was tortured! I have scars everywhere on my fucking body! I might bleed out because of the stupid torture method they used on me today! Although I'm not scared of dying! I want to die! What the hell happened with you?!"

The Doctor stares at Clara, too stunned to say anything. He grabs her shirt off the floor and takes out his sonic. He sonics the shackles and Clara collapses onto her knees. She starts to cry quietly. The Doctor leans down next to Clara and puts a hand on her cheek. He wipes the tears off of her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Clara. I didn't mean to leave you."

"Then what the hell did you mean to do?" Clara whispers.

"I just went to the TARDIS to go get something…and the TARDIS took off…"

Clara sniffles and looks into his eyes. She hugs him and winces,"I missed you…" She whispers.

The Doctor puts his hands on both of her shoulders and pushes her away slightly,"I missed you too, Clara. Now please don't hug me because you're severely hurt in your chest area and I don't want you to get hurt any worse by hugging me."

Clara blushes lightly and stops hugging him,"Oh, I forgot about that."

The Doctor looks into her eyes and frowns slightly. Her eyes were so sad, and they looked so distant. He bites his lip slightly,"I need you to lift your arms up."

"Why?"

"So I can put your shirt on."

Clara blushes slightly darker,"Oh."

She lifts her arms up and awkwardly glances around the room while he puts her shirt on. He sits down in front of her when he finishes putting her shirt on.

"What happened to your back?"

"Which scar do you mean? Is it the one from the impalement? Or the one from the burning? Or the whipping? Or is it the one around my neck from when they used neck torture?"

Tears form in the Doctor's eyes and he puts his hand back on her cheek,"Oh, Clara, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to leave. I really didn't. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Clara sighs,"Not your fault, Chin. It's the snog box's fault."

The Doctor sighs,"It's not a snog box, Clara,"

"It is so a snog box."

He shakes his head and stands up,"Whatever you say, boss. But, you're going to have to prove that it's a snog box sometime in the future." He holds out his hand to help her up.

"That's an offer I'm willing to accept." She takes his hand and stands up. She winces slightly.

The Doctor frowns,"You okay?"

"No. You really think I'd be okay after being tortured for over a year?"

"Ugh, no. Sorry."

"Let's just get to the TARDIS."

The Doctor nods and squeezes her hand lightly. Clara sighs and looks at the Doctor with sad eyes. The Doctor frowns and walks to the TARDIS, helping Clara whenever she has trouble walking. He takes her to the medical bay and lays her down on a bed. He starts searching around the medical bay for medicine and bandages.

Clara yawns and watches the Doctor search. She was finally back. She'd waited for this moment for so long, and it had finally happened. She was safe now. She had her Doctor protecting her. Although, she'd thought that the Doctor was protecting her when they arrived on the planet with the Axos. But he wasn't. He had left her. Clara sighs and closes her eyes. The Doctor rushes over to her side and holds her hand,"Are you okay, Clara?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She opens her eyes and smiles slightly at the Doctor,"Thanks for saving me…"

"You shouldn't be thanking me."

"But you saved me."

"I saved you after I left you for a year."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't, but it feels like it was my fault."

"There's nothing you could've done to prevent the TARDIS from overshooting."

"I know…I just feel horrible for leaving you there."

Clara squeezes his hand lightly,"You're here right now, and that's all that matters."

The Doctor smiles sadly and puts his other hand on her cheek,"But you're hurt."

"That doesn't matter. I know that you can fix me up and I'll be almost as good as new."

He sighs and kisses her forehead,"I'll be right back."

He lets go of Clara's hand and continues his search for medicine. Clara sighs and closes her eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Clara?"<p>

Clara's eyes drift open and she yawns,"What do you want, Chin?"

The Doctor smiles slightly,"I found some bandages and medicine."

Clara sits up slowly,"Cool."

"Do you think you're strong enough to put the bandages on yourself or..."

Clara shakes her head no,"You're gonna have to do it."

The Doctor sighs,"Of course."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Just pop your shirt off."

Clara blushes lightly and takes her shirt off. The Doctor bites his lip and looks at Clara. He starts to wrap the bandages around her chest and blushes darkly.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyway that you can make this heal faster?"

"Well, I could use my regeneration energy to heal it."

"What would happen if you did that?"

"The wound would heal and I'd lose a few years of my life."

Clara bites her lip,"Oh. Interesting."

The Doctor finishes bandaging up her chest and sighs,"There you are."

"Thanks."

The Doctor nods and puts the bandages on the table next to her bed.

"So...I'm really tired and hungry and this bed is really uncomfortable."

The Doctor laughs slightly,"I can get you some food if you want and you can move to your room tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because I want you to spend one more day in the medical bay just encase something happens."

Clara sighs,"Okay."

"So, food?"

"Some food would be lovely."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He kisses Clara's cheek and runs out of the medical bay.

Clara sighs and lays back down. She stares at the ceiling for what seems like forever before the Doctor comes back in holding a tray with a bowl of soup and cup of water on it. He walks over to Clara's side and smiles sweetly,"I brought you some food."

Clara sits up,"Thanks."

The Doctor places the tray on her lap,"Welcome."

Clara pats the spot next to her,"Sit."

The Doctor sits on the side of her bed next to her.

"I need to ask you about something, Doctor."

"Okay."

Clara bites her lip,"So, the regeneration energy thing...How many years of your life would you lose?"

"Well, it depends on how much regeneration energy I use. Why?"

"I was just curious..."

"Clara, if you want me to use my regeneration energy to heal you, then I will."

"No, you shouldn't waste your regeneration energy on me."

"I wouldn't be wasting it if I used it on you. I care about you a lot Clara, and I'd do anything to make sure you're okay and not hurt."

"Doctor..."

"Do you want me to use regeneration energy on you or not?"

Clara shakes her head no.

"Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

Clara looks at him and bites her lip,"Could you maybe tell me what you think about me?"

The Doctor raises an eyebrow,"Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

The Doctor sighs,"Well, I think you're extremely clever. And most of the time your a lot more scared than let on. You're really pretty and-"

"Woah, hold up. You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, I might've lied to you when we were at Hedgewick's..."

"But, wait, I-"

The Doctor puts a finger on her lips,"Shush, I'm not done telling you what I think of you. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. You're always brave, and always funny. And, you're just perfect. Perfect for me in every way."

Clara blushes,"Doctor, I..."

The Doctor takes his finger off her lips and smiles slightly.

Clara hugs him, and for the first time in a very long time, she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So I tried to make this chapter really long because the prompt was just such a good prompt. It seemed to kinda stretch on for a little to long to me, but hey, what do I know. Not much apparently...ANY WAY! I'd just like to say one more big thanks to cclarasdoctor for this prompt, it was a challenge to write and I had tons of fun! Please follow, favourite, and review and I'll love you forever and ever! Also, I only have one prompt left, which I'm halfway through writing, so it'd be fabulous if you could leave a lovely prompt! I'll give you a cookie if you do! Until next time my lovelies, peace out! <strong>


	14. I'm Pregnant and You're the Mother!

**Hola! So I got writers block for my other prompt...so, uhm...Have a pregnant Doctor. ((I don't know what I'm doing with my life.))**

* * *

><p><em>I'm pregnant and You're the Mother!<em>

There was a rapid knock on Clara's flat door. Clara groaned and looked at her clock. It was two in the morning. What the _hell_ was someone doing at her door at this hour? She stands up and stretches. She walks over to the door and opens it. She looks up and sees the Doctor. Of course it was the Doctor. Who else could it have been.

She sighs,"Doctor, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well, uhm...I have some important news."

Clara sighs again,"Ugh, make it quick."

"Can I maybe come in? You might need to sit down."

Clara growls slightly and grabs his hand, dragging him into the living room. She sits down on the couch and pulls him down next to her.

"Now, tell me so I can go back to sleep."

"Well, uhm...remember last week?"

"Yes, what about last week?"

"Well, what we did last week...I...Clara, I'm pregnant!"

Clara's eyes widen,"Excuse me. What?!"

"I'm pregnant and you're the mother, Clara! We're gonna have a child!"

"A-are you drunk?"

The Doctor gasps,"No! Why would I be drinking when I have a baby inside me?!"

"Doctor, you're a boy."

"Yes, and? I don't see what that has to do with this conversation."

"You can't be pregnant."

"You don't know Time Lord anatomy!"

"Doctor, we didn't even-we haven't even..."

"What haven't we done?"

"We haven't even had sex!"

"Yes we have!"

"No, Doctor, we haven't!"

"You even said you remembered last week!"

"Yes, I remember last week, but I never remember having shagged an alien with two hearts!"

"But...But..." The Doctor looks at his watch,"Oh, this is a month too early...oops..."

"Wait, what?!"

The Doctor laughs nervously,"The TARDIS must have accidentally back into last month."

"You're telling me we shag within the next month?"

"Uh...well...yeah...is that a bad thing?"

"No, now I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"Okay...sorry about this..."

"It's fine."

Clara lays down and rests her head on the Doctor's leg.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow,"Aren't you going to sleep in your room?"

"Nope."

"Okay then, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Doctor."

The Doctor sweeps a piece of Clara's hair behind her hair and kisses her cheek.

"Oh, and one more thing, Doctor."

"What's that, Clara?"

She punches his knee playfully,"You aren't pregnant!"

"But I am!"

"Shut up. You aren't. Being pregnant is my job, not yours."

"Whatever you say, Souffle Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I GOT BORED. I DONT KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WITH MY LIFE. ANYWAY, please follow, favourite, and review! AND IF YOU LEAVE A PROMPT, YOU'LL GET A COOKIE! NOTSOSMARTGUY GOT A COOKIE. ANY WHO, UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES, PEACE OUT!<strong>


	15. Soufflé Girl and Time Boy! (Part 1)

**DID SOMEONE SAY SUPERHEROES?! WELL, YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! SOUFFLE GIRL AND TIME BOY TO THE RESCUE! (I HAVE SUPER SAD NEWS; MY FAVOURITE WHOUFFALDI FIC WAS TAKEN OFF OF IT WAS CALLED DONT STAND SO AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL :( )**

* * *

><p><em>Souffle Girl and Time Boy!<em>

Clara had discovered she had super powers at a young age. She was able to burn things. She couldn't summon fire or anything like that, she could just burn things. Everything she would touch, she would burn. She had discovered she had this power the first time she tried to bake a souffle. She was about to take it out of the oven, and it looked perfect. Right when she touched it to take it out of the oven, it burned. There was no fire. It just burned.

She had to restrain from touching things after that experience. She had tried wearing gloves, but they just burned. Everyone was scared of her, even her parents. No one wanted to be friends with a monster. All of her life, Clara was alone and unaccepted.

* * *

><p>Clara decided at the age of 24, that she was tired of being unaccepted and ruining everything she touched. She decided that she was going to use her powers for good, so she became Souffle Girl, saviour of Blackpool (and sometimes Cardiff). She would protect the people of Blackpool from everything bad. Most of the time she would be protecting them from aliens. Usually she would just touch the aliens and they would burn. Other times, the aliens wouldn't burn and she had to get creative.<p>

By the time she turned 27, she had the whole superhero thing figured out. She would be able to fight crime at one second then be a completely normal person the next second. She had it all figured out. Well, that was until she met someone else who was trying to fight crime and be a superhero.

It started like any other normal day. Clara woke up and checked the news. She saw that there were some Daleks terrorizing some people in a restaurant rather close to her called Mancini's. She threw on her costume and rushed down to Mancini's. She burst into the resturant and saw...no Daleks? Why were there no Daleks? It was all just people eating. She looks around the restaurant and nobody's looking at her. They're all just staring into thin air and eating.

Clara slowly backs out of the resturant and when she reaches the door, she makes a run for it. She runs about 3 feet before she bumps into someone that was standing a few feet infront of the door. She lands on top of them and groans.

"Ow, sorry. I was kind of in a hurry. Ugh." Clara looks at them better and sees that they're also wearing a superhero costume,"Uhm, wait, who are you?"

They grin,"Oh, I'm Time Boy! And you're Soufflé Girl! I thought I might run into you!"

"Wait, are you another superhero?"

Time Boy nods,"Yup! Now can you maybe get off of me?"

Clara blushes darkly and stands up. She holds her hand out to help him up. He takes her hand and stands up,"Thanks!"

"Yeah. So, what is your super power?"

"Well, I can slow down time, go back in time, and go forward in time!"

"How?"

Time Boy smiles like a child who just got a new puppy and points at a device on his wrist,"I have this!"

"And what is that?"

"It's what allows me to manipulate time."

"Ah, well, good to know. Now I have to get back home so I won't be late for my job! So, nice to meet you, and bye!" Clara pushs him over slightly and starts to run to her flat.

Time Boy turns around and starts to chase after her,"Wait! I need to ask you something!"

"Not right now Chin Boy! I'm kind of busy! I have a job to get to!"

"But I- wait! My name is Time Boy! Not Chin Boy!"

"I prefer Chin Boy!"

"Fine! Now I have a really important question!"

"I don't have time for questions! My flat is literally right around this corner!"

"Well, can we meet up later?"

"If we run into each other again, then you can ask me your stupid question. Now, bye," Clara walks into her flat building and runs up to her flat.

Time Boy sighs,"Bye."

* * *

><p>Clara sighs and walks into her classroom. She places her bag down on her desk and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. She sits down and takes some papers out of her bag. There's a knock on her open door and she looks up. Leaning on the doorframe is a skinny bloke wearing a purple tweed jacket.<p>

Clara raises an eyebrow,"Can I help you?"

"Y'know, you really need a better disguise."

"Excuse me?"

The man smiles slightly and stops leaning on the doorframe,"Your disguise is rubbish. And maybe using a different voice would help."

"I have no clue what you're going on about."

The man walks over to her desk and places both of his hands on her desk,"You're Soufflé Girl."

Clara's eyes widen,"W-What?!"

"You don't have to play dumb or anything. I already know. It's way too obvious."

"How do you even know that I'm Soufflé Girl?"

"Well, I met you this morning. And I remebered seeing you around the school so I just connected the dots."

"Wait, you met me this morning?"

"Yup!"

"Are you Chin Boy? I mean, you certainly do have the Chin for it."

He sighs,"It's Time Boy, but yes."

"But, you're . You're a science teacher!"

"And you're and English teacher, what's your point?"

"It's just weird that we're both teachers and superheroes."

He grins and takes his hands off her desk. He claps his hands together,"You're right! It is kind of weird! Anyway, you and me should go out for a drink after school!"

"But I have papers to mark."

"Well, you can do that later!"

"I don't have any other time to mark papers!"

"Wait, quick question."

"What do you want?"

"Does everything you touch burn?"

Clara sighs and nods,"Yes."

"Well, then how are you able to mark papers?"

"I've learned how to control it for a few minutes."

Mr. Smith nods,"Interesting."

Clara sighs again and looks at the clock,"Are you almost done talking to me? Classes are going to be starting soon."

"I'll be done talking to you after I make you an offer. I'll mark your papers for you if you go out for a drink with me."

"How would you even have the time to mark my classes papers and your classes papers?"

"I can slow down time."

Clara rolls her eyes,"Fine, I'll go out for a drink with you after school."

He grins,"Well then Ms. Oswald, I guess I'll be seeing you after school! I promise you won't regret saying yes!" He walks over to the door and waves.

"Goodbye, Mr. smith."

Mr. Smith smirks,"Call me John. And goodbye !"

He walks out of the doorway and to his classroom. Clara smiles slightly and sits back in her chair. She had a date.

* * *

><p>Clara packs up her papers and walks out of her classroom. She walks out of the school and bumps into John,"Oh, hey!"<p>

"Hello! Ready for a drink?"

Clara nods,"Hell yeah."

John smiles and holds out his arm. Clara holds onto his arm and smiles. They walk to the nearest bar and sit down at the counter. They both order drinks and Clara looks at John.

"So, John, when and why did you become a superhero?"

"Well, I finished the final version of my device a week ago. And I became a superhero because I like helping people."

Clara nods,"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Well, i just thought that I might as well use my powers for good."

"Well, that's better than using them for evil."

Clara laughs awkwardly,"Yeah..."

John looks at the bartender and raises an eyebrow,"Oi, what's taking the drinks so long?"

The bartender turns around and is in fact, not a bartender, but a Zygon.

Clara sighs,"Y'know, I'd really just like one day off!"

John laughs,"I can take care of this one if you'd like."

"No, it's fine." Clara reaches across the bar table and touches the Zygon. Nothing happens and she raises an eyebrow,"Well that's weird, that usually works."

The Zygon hisses at her and changes into her. Clara's eyes widen and she takes her hand off of the Zygon quickly.

"John, what do I do?!"

"Grab my hand!"

"Why the hell would I grab your hand?!"

All of the people in the restaurant start to turn into their true Zygon form. Clara screams slightly,"John!"

"Clara, just trust me and take my damn hand!"

Clara grabs his hand and John presses a button on the device on his wrist. Everything around them stops.

"See, look, everything around us is frozen. Nothing can hurt you now."

Clara sighs and starts to let go of his hand. John holds her hand tight,"You can't let go or else you'll freeze."

"Fantastic."

"Sorry."

"How did you know my name?"

"We work at the same school. Why wouldn't I know your name?"

"Oh, yeah...Now how the hell are we supposed to stop these Zygons?"

"Well, we can take some beer bottles and hit them on the head really hard?"

"That sounds kind of fun. I don't get to burn anything, though."

"Do you want to burn something?"

"Nah. Sometimes it's fun not to burn thing!"

John smiles and kisses her cheek,"Then let's do this!"

They jump over the counter and grab some beer bottles.

Clara smiles,"Okay, turn time back to normal now!"

"You've got it, boss!" John presses the button on his device again and time turns back to normal. John and Clara run around the resturnat hitting Zygons with beer bottles and knocking them unconscious. They finish knocking all of the Zygons unconscious and Clara laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You?"

"What about me?"

"Everything about you. You're just really adorable and your chin is hilarious!"

John rolls his eyes and blushes lightly,"My chin is not that funny."

"Oh, yes it is, Chin Boy."

John grins,"Whatever. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Clara smiles,"That would be lovely!"

John holds her hand and winces. He lets go of her hand.

Clara's eyes widen,"Ah, sorry! I didn't supress my powers!"

"It's fine, I don't have to hold your hand."

Clara frowns and grabs his arm,"C'mon, Chin, let's just go."

John smiles slightly and walks out of the restaurant. They chat on the way to Clara's flat and eventually Clara snuggles up against his arm. They reach Clara's flat and Clara lets go of John's arm.

"Well, tonight was fun. We should defiantly do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should! I can give you my number if you want it."

"Well...maybe...tonight doesn't have to end so soon..."

John raises an eyebrow,"What are you implying?"

"Well, maybe you could join me in my flat?"

John blushes and fidgets around awkwardly,"Well...Uhm..."

Clara smiles and grabs his hand,"C'mon, Chin."

She runs into her flat and drags John behind her. She runs into her bedroom and pushes John towards the bed.

"This is only the first date, Clara! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I think I'm trying to sleep with you!"

"Why?!"

"Because," Clara purrs and puts her hand on his chest,"I've found someone who finally accepts me and I want to show my gratitude."

She runs her hand down his chest and John backs up. He trips and falls back onto the bed. Clara pounces on top of him and kisses him deeply. John's eyes widen, but after a few seconds, he starts to give into the kiss. His eyes flutter shut and he starts to kiss her back. Clara smirks and stops kissing him,"Before we do this, I have something I need to tell you."

"Mmm?"

Clara moves her head next to his ear and whispers,"I don't actually use my powers for good. It's all a lie."

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It kinda didn't really focus on the superhero aspect (or some smart word like that) But whatever. I loved writing it! Also, dat ending. I just am way too phased by the Dark Water next time trailer, So superhero Clara fights for evil! Yay! (Not really yay!) So...kind of a crappy ending. This chapter was really rushed. Oh Well, that's enough note! Also, please forgive if there are any errors, my phone doesn't Like correcting my errors! Please follow, favourite, and review and I'll love you forever! Also, leave a prompt and you get a cookie! Until next time, peace out my lovlies! (Also, a quick note about the sick fic! ; I'm still writing it! It's so hard to write! And I'm enjoying writing it!)<strong>


	16. Soufflé Girl and Time Boy! (Part 2)

**So my hero magiclover222 wanted a continuation of the last chapter! So, here we are! Oh, also, they're me hero because they gave me a link to Don't Stand So! *Flailes around with glee* So...there's smut in this chapter. I was very uncomfortable writing it, so sorry if it's bad. Any who, here you go! Continuation time!**

* * *

><p><em>Souffle Girl and Time Boy! (Part 2!)<em>

Clara moves her head next to his ear and whispers,"I don't actually use my powers for good. It's all a lie."

John's eyes widen,"Excuse me, what?!"

"It's okay," She whispers,"I'll be a good girl for you. And only you."

John blushes and pushes Clara off of him. He sits up quickly,"Okay, that's enough! I'm leaving!"

He starts to stand up, but Clara quckly pounces back onto him and pins his arms down,"Oh no, Chin, you're not going anywhere!"

"Why?!"

"Because, you're mine now!"

"W-What?! I am not yours!"

"Oh yes, you are."

John glares at her and tries to kick her. She smirks,"Are you really sure you want to try to hurt me?"

"Yes now get- Ow!"

"Now stop trying to kick me."

"You burned me!"

"I did, now shush."

"But-"

Clara silences him by pressing her lips to his. He squirms around on the bed awkawardly and tries to get her off of him. She pulls away from the kiss and frowns,"Is this not enough for you, Chin?"

"N-No! It's just, you're evil and-"

"Damn right I'm evil!"

"Why?!"

"'Cause this world needs less good and more evil!"

"No! This world needs a lot more good!"

"Well find someone else to be good! Now shut up and kiss me!"

"I'm not going to kiss you!" And with that, John kneed her in the gut, causing her to scream out in pain and wrap her arms around her gut. John grabs both of her shoulders and rolls around so he's on top of her,"So, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Clara moans in pain and doesn't answer him.

"Listen, I know for a fact that this is not who you are, so what's going on?!"

John presses a button on the device on his arm and glares at Clara,"There."

"W-what did you do?" Clara whispers.

"I've set the device to scan you. So now I can figure out what's wrong with you."

"Wait, no, Uhm, Chinny, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"There is something wrong with you! You're not acting like you normaly do!"

"How do you know how I act?!"

"Because I've been researching you! You're Clara Oswald! You grew up in Blackpool and your mother died when you were 15! You started saving Blackpool and sometimes Cardiff when you were 24! You never had any bed intentions, you just wanted to make people happy!"

"You...uh...What? Have you been stalking me?!"

John's eyes widen and he shakes his head no,"No! Okay, kinda maybe! But...shut up!" The device on his wrist beeps and he looks at it,"Your subconcious has been replaced..." He frowns And taps a few buttons on the device,"It's the subconscious of someone named 'Missy'.

Clara's eyes widen,"What?! Someone else is in my mind?! I bet that's not possible! Haha, stop joking! It's only me in my brain!"

"No, there's a subconcious that has replaced yours. But, I bet I could get yours back, so, no touching me until you get your subconcious back!"

Clara grabs both of his wrists and moves his hands down to her thighs,"But, John...wouldn't you rather focus on touching me instead of fixing me?"

John turns dark red and looks at her with wide eyes,"What are you doing?"

"John," Clara leans in closer to his ear and whispers,"I want you."

John blushes darker (if that was even possible) and licks his lips nervously.

Clara smirks and starts to nibble at his neck. She unties his bowtie and pulls it off, dropping it onto the floor.

"C-Clara, this isn't a good ide-" Clara moves his hand under her shirt and up to her breast,"-a!" He squeaks.

Clara starts to unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest. He very quickly takes his hand out from under her shirt and accidentally grazes a delicate place. Clara moans quietly and John's eyes widen.

_No, don't think about what just happened! _John thought. _Think about dead kittens! If you think about what just happened then you're going to go through with this because what just happened was really amazing and why the hell are you thinking about that?! Think of lamps, like that lovely lamp over there. On Clara's nightstand. Such a lovely lamp, with a book next to it. What book is that? _John squints and tries to read the book title. _Lolita. Wait, why was she reading such an adult book? More importantly, what was Clara doing to him right now?! _

John looks down at Clara and sees that she's unbuttoned all of his shirt buttons and is working on his belt _Wait, why was he going through with this? He could just stop time, fix Clara's subconcious, and get out of there. _

"Uhm, Clara?"

Clara looks up at John with questioning eyes.

"Could you maybe move stop touching me?"

"Why? I know that you want this, I can kinda see that you're turned on," She nods down at his erect member.

"I, uhm, want to touch you?"

Clara's eyes widen and she nods eagerly. She moves away from his pants and teasingly raises an eyebrow,"Do you need me to lead you, Chin?"

John shakes his head no,"Uh, no, just give me a second. And I'm sorry for what im about to do. I don't think I really need to be sorry for what I'm about to do, but whatever." John hits his wrist and quickly discovers that his device is gone. He frowns and looks at Clara.

Clara points at her wrist and smirks,"If you want it, then you're going to have to do what I tell you to do."

John sighs,"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me senseless and show me the stars, Chin Boy."

John blushes darkly again,"I...Buh..."

"Do you want your device back?"

He nods.

"Then show me the stars."

John moves slightly closer to Clara and wraps his arms around her waist. He moves her up into his lap and starts kissing her gently. Clara smirks slightly into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. She starts to grind on John's growing erection and moans quietly into his mouth. John takes one hand off of her waist and puts it on the wrist with the device. He taps a button on the device and moves his hand back down to her waist.

Their kiss starts to deepen until Clara suddenly stops moving and her eyes shoot open. John's eyes flutter open and he smiles slightly. Clara jumps off of John and ends up on the floor. John laughs,"You okay there, Soufflé Girl?"

"I am so so so so so sorry, John! Everything that I did this afternoon was not stuff I would normally do! Ugh, sorry!"

"It's fine!"

"No, it's not! I forced myself onto you and made you do things you didn't want to do!"

"Well, it's not like I didn't want to do those things, it's just I didn't know if you actually wanted me to do those those things."

Clara smirks slightly,"Oh, so you wanted to do those things, now did you?"

John quickly puts both of his hands up in front of him and his eyes widen,"No! I literally just met you today! I just- ugh- I don't know! I speak quicker than my brain can process!"

Clara giggles and kisses his cheek,"Thanks for stopping me, Chin."

"Don't mention it."

"Do you wanna maybe meet up for tea or something tomorrow so I can make up for all of this?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, well, let's meet tomorrow at around noon at that little coffee shop next to Mancini's."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

><p>Clara walked to the coffee shop the next day at her lunch break and waited for John. He arrived 5 minutes later with a clutter of papers in his arms. Clara smiled at him and he smiled back. They walked into the coffee shop together and sat down at a table by the window.<p>

"So," Began Clara,"What are all of those papers for?"

John grins,"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Oswald! These are papers about the mysterious Missy!"

"The Missy that took over my subconcious?"

John nods,"Yup! Apparently she owns the Mancinni's next store and she's known to be a rather shady character."

Clara nods,"Interesting."

"Very. Anyway, do you want some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, some coffee would be great!"

"Any preference?"

"Nah, surprise me!"

John grins and taps her nose,"I'll be right back!"

Clara grins,"Okay!"

John comes back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for her and a glass of tea for him. He sits in front of Clara and hands her her cup,"Here you are, Love."

"Love? There's such a thing as too keen."

John blushes,"I didn't...I mean... Shush."

Clara smiles at him,"Never."

John rolls his eyes and shoves her playfully. Clara laughsand grins. She leans across the table and pecks him on the lips. He raises an eyebrow,"What was that for?"

"Being a good boyfriend."

"So I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well, we did almost sleep together, so it kind of makes sense."

John chuckles and takes a sip of his tea,"So, I have a question for you."

"And what would your question be?"

"Would you like to fight crime with me?"

"I would love to, Chin Boy."

And from that day on, Soufflé Girl and Time Boy (more affectionately know as Chin Boy) fought crime side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not really 100% sure what happened in this chapter! Also, you guys should totally follow me on Wattpad. My username is the same thing it is here. Any who, please favourite, follow, and review! And leave a prompt and you'll get a snazzy cookie! Until next time, peace out my lovlies! <strong>


	17. Clara's Story

**Hello friends!**** I return! Schools been Hell lately, so that's fun. Anyway, this chapter is defiantly rated M! And it's currently one in the morning! How fun. Too tired to write anymore authors note. Clara writes a book. Kinda like the chapter where Lily wrote fanfiction. Oh, yeah, Lily's going to come back because someone wanted her to come back. (I WANNA WRITE NOW. I HAVE MANY IDEAS)**

* * *

><p><em>Clara's Story<em>

Clara had never really been one to write. She had tried to write before, but she never had any good ideas and she had no inspiration. It was a late night at Coal Hill when Clara relized that she actually did have ideas and inspiration. She stood up and put her pen on top of the paper she was marking. She ran to the back of the class room and git some paper. She then rushes back to her desk and throws the paper down onto it. She picks her pen back up, and she begins to write.

* * *

><p><em>3 months later (Idk why)<em>

"Clara," The Doctor says, curiously.

"Doctor," Clara replies, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that?" The Doctor points at her story which is sitting on the desk in her room.

"Oh, that," Clara bites her lip,"that's the story I've been writing."

"Cool! Can I read it?"

Clara lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and walks over to her bed. She sits down next to the Doctor and looks at the story,"I don't know. I don't think you would like it."

"I'd like anything you wrote!"

Clara sighs. There was really no use in trying to stop him,"Fine. Go ahead and read it. But don't blame me if you get flustered."

"Pft, I'm not gonna get flustered!" The Doctor stands up and picks Clara's story up. He starts to read it aloud,"'John,' he had told her,'John Smith.' It had been love at first sight for Oswin." The Doctor looks at Clara and wiggles his non-exsistant eyebrows,"Inserting ourselves into the story now, are we?"

The Doctor sits down next to Clara and continues to read. Not aloud, thankfully.

Every few minutes, The Doctor would stop and say something like,"Yowza," or he'd just start reading aloud for no reason. Clara found this kind of cute and embarassing at the same time.

After what seemed like forever to Clara, but in reality was actually only an hour and a half, The Doctor put Clara's story down on her bed. His cheeks had turned a very dark shade of pink, Clara noticed. The Doctor clears his throat,"Well, uhm...that was..."

He pats the story and narrows his eyes at Clara,"_Interesting._"

Clara lets out a huff of laughter as The Doctor shifts around uncomfortably, trying to hide the the hardening length in his trousers. _Clara seems so innocent. How could she write something like that? _He glances at the story then looks back at Clara.

"So, this John bloke," The Doctor pauses,"Is he based on someone you know in real life."

Clara blushes,"Well, Uhm, yeah..." she blushes darker and closes her eyes tightly.

The Doctor raises and eyebrow,"Who?"

"Well, just this bloke that I kind of fancy."

"What's his name?"

Clara bites the inside of her cheek and tries to think of a way to respond without making it too obvious. She shrugs,"I don't know his name."

"How do you not know his name? What do you call him?"

"Uhm, it's a secret."

The Doctor sighs,"Okay, one more question."

Clara nods.

"How did you come up with the idea for this story?"

Clara blushes,"Well...uhm, I was just daydreaming...and I wrote down my daydream..."

The Doctor blushes lightly,"Oh..."

The Doctor moves closer to Clara. He puts his hand on top of hers and intertwines his fingers with hers,"Clara?"

"Hmm?" Clara hums nervously.

"Was Oswin supposed to be you?"

Clara nods slightly and looks at the ground, laughing weakly. She looks at The Doctor with sad eyes. The Doctor sighs,"Who was John supposed to be?"

She bites her lip slightly and nods towards him. He blushes,"M-me?"

She nods slightly,"Yeah..."

He blushes darker,"Oh..."

Clara's cheeks turn a rosy pink and she looks down,"I'm really sorry for writing that..."

The Doctor nods, slightly stunned,"Uh, no, it's...Uhm, fine. Can you just," He glances at the bed behind him,"Just lie down on the bed and don't move unless I tell you to."

Clara narrows her eyes at him,"Uhm, okay..."

She moves back on the bed and lays down. The Doctor takes a deep breath out and turns around. He slowly moves on top of Clara and pins her arms down.

"D-Doctor, what are you-" The Doctor puts his finger on her lips.

"Shush."

She raises an eyebrow and the Doctor smirks. He leans down closer to her and licks his lips. He gentally presses his lips to hers and Clara blushes darkly. She melts into the kiss after a few seconds and her eyes flutter shut. The Doctor's hands move from her arms to cheeks and he deepens the kiss. He pulls away from the kiss after a while to catch his breath. He puts his forehead on hers and pants slightly.

"I love you, Clara."

"I love you too," Clara breathes.

The Doctor moves his hands down to her shoulders and starts to kiss her neck. He moves his hands down her body and Clara moans quietly. He reaches the bottom of her shirt and smiles into her neck. He grips the bottom of her shirt and pulls off her shirt.

Clara blushes darkly,"Doctor, are you sure you want to do this?"

The Doctor moves away from Clara's neck and looks into her eyes,"Yeah."

Clara smiles and kisses him deeply. The Doctor smiles into the kiss and puts a hand on Clara's thigh. Clara moans into the kiss and runs her hands through his hair. The Doctor breaks the kiss and starts to kiss his way down her body. He kisses down to her waist until he reaches her skirt.

The hand he has on her thigh slips up her skirt and to her sex. He starts to massage her sex through her undergarments. Clara moans louder and starts to buck her hips lightly. The Time Lord slips off her panties and his middle finger enters her.

Clara had always wondered what it would be like to have The Doctor's lengthy fingers inside her, and she had to admit, it felt amazing now that it was actually happening. He started off at a slow pace, but his speed gradually increased. He inserted a second finger, and then a third. Then, he stopped.

"No! Don't stop!" Clara moans.

The Doctor smirks and takes off her skirt. He places his hands on her thighs and spreads her legs out more. He clamps his mouth over her and his tongue enters her. The Doctor was driving Clara crazy. She had never been this turned on in her whole life.

"Doctor!" Clara cried, knowing she was close to her climax,"I need you!"

The Doctor takes his mouth off her sex and raises an eyebrow,"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just, I need you right now!"

The Doctor nods and quickly takes off his trousers and undergarments. Clara starts to sit up, but The Doctor pounces onto her and pins her arms down again,"I said no moving unless I tell you to!"

"Sorry!"

The Doctor nods and takes a deep breath out,"Ready?"

Clara nods eagerly and holds her breath. The Doctor enters her and she moans loudly, clenching her hands tightly into fists. He thrusts in and out quickly and Clara starts bucking her hips quickly. They get into a rythem, and before long, Clara reaches her climax. She cries out the Doctors name and digs her fingernails into her hands. The Doctor keeps thrusting and goes faster and deeper until he reaches his climax. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and shouts her name.

They sit there for a few minutes, their bodies intertwined. The Doctor pulls out of Clara and sighs happily. He buries his face into her hair.

"I love you so much," he whispers.

"Mmm," Clara humms. She wraps her arms around The Doctor and kisses his chin. The Doctor chuckles and wraps his arms around her. He kisses her forehead and smiles.

"So, was that close enough to your story?" he murmurs.

Clara laughs,"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>I DONT KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I GOT REALLY DISTRACTES AROUND THE END. Anyway, I suck at smut. But the first prompt I got was to write smut, so I thought I'd mix it with the other prompt. Any who, I'll happily take any new prompts! soooo, yeah. *coughs awkwardly* Please folliw, favourite, and review, and I'll love you forever! Also, leave and prompt and you get a cookie! Until next time, peace out my lovlies!<strong>


End file.
